Afraid of the future I may have with you!
by SnowBunny32
Summary: After the first fight with Neji something had changed, Hinata has become more open and social and the men she is closest to begin to notice. What happens when she begins to chase some one she wants? Will family stop her, or will she stop herself? KankuroxHinata! Slight SasukexHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Omg it's been a really long time since I've been on here, I feel sad that some of my stories have died, I might try to bring them back to like if that's possible (I'm no God). Ah! I'm so excited to bring this story to you guys tho! :) VERY slight OCT and I'll be planting seeds here and there to make the story as interesting! **

**THIS IS A KANKURO X HINATA FANFIC sorry if it take a bit for that to come into view! But it helps the story, I'm rambling... ON WARDS! !**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO :(**

**_The beginning_**

She flew across the arena slamming against the wall, I couldn't help but cringe when the sickening snap was heard, my eyes were glued on the girl. I wanted to see what she was capable of she seemed to nice and in the world of shinobi that was weakness, I watched as she struggled to stand. She once more charged at her relative missing her first strike but landing the next one only to get pushed back. "This won't last much longer", the red head besides me mumbles as sure enough the last blow is landed, the loud blond that wad yelling is now on the field charging at the victor trying to get a piece of him. The young girl was unconscious her teacher clearly in a panic as medics came in beginning to shock get chest I could only think her heart had stopped, the blond was now yelling ripping at the people who were stopping him. My heart couldn't help but clench as I sighed, "what a shame", I whisper ignoring the small glance I received from the red head besides me. "People like her shouldn't become shinobi, the kind are the first who are destroyed", I count help but nod as the medics ran out with the girl.

000 **HINATA **000

I laid awake a bit annoyed at all the nurses that would come in every 3 minutes to make sure I was still breathing, I slowly reach for my chest lightly squeezing the hospital gown. One of my heart valruptured and I had to have a prosthetic one out in, meaning no training for at least one month to insure that the blood flow was right and I could handle the stress. I sigh add the door slides open revealing a very worried Uchiha, despite all the mood swings and the front he had to put on, we were very close, we spoke very regularly when no one was in sight. Truth be told he was a gentle beast.

He sat next to my bed eyes glued to the floor, I watched as his hands baled into fists on his lap, "I will kill him", he mumbled trough gritted teeth. "Sasuke...", I don't know what to say, "no Hina-chan! He can't get away with this! He's a fucking psycho who is blinded by revenge and he was out for blood! ", he half yelled. "I won't let him get away worth it!", he slammed his first on his lap, I was about to say something when the door slid open, I watched as Kiba came into view, his eyes glued on mine, "hey Hinata how are you doing? ", he spoke coming to me. I then noticed that Sasuke was gone,"I'm fine... Thank you", I whisper Kiba puts the flowers on my bed side table, "word is they will be releasing you tomorrow", I nod a bit happy finally I get out of this hell. His hand covered mine, "I'm so happy that ass hole dint kill you", he was being too sweet.

000 **KANKURO **000

I smooth my hair back as I begin to add the war paint to my face in its usual design, I knew it would almost be time to change the pattern soon but I was being a bit too lazy. "Kankuro! Hurry up! ", I roll my eyes and continue adding the paint, "I'm being serious! I need to piss! ", I sigh, "Temari, we've been over this, if I manage to get the bathroom first I get to use it till I'm done", I lick my lips as I lean in to fix the line on my nose. "Like I give a damn! Stop putting on you make up and hurry up", I grunt and roll my eyes. I finish and pull the door open to be pulled out by my collar and shoved to the side, I catch a glance add the door is slammed sit shut and I can't help but chuckle, "I'll be dammed you did need to piss".

I walk to my room as I notice Gaara leaning against the window, he nods at me to come over, and I walk overt not wanting to anger the young killer. I look out the window to watch the young lavender haired girl walk down the street with her team mate, "looks like she survived, she isn't as weak as we thought", I mumble scratching my bread as a yarn is torn from my mouth. I was about to leave when I'm stopped by sand, "I know you have an interest in her", Gaara says bored, "I laugh, why do you ask such a useless question? ", he glares at me, "just making sure you have no interest in something I do", my jaw drops for a second before I regain my composure. "You like her? ", I ask trying to hide what seamed like jealousy from bubbling to the service, he smirks and looks back out the window, "maybe".

000 **HINATA **000

"So what do you think? ", my head glanced up at Kiba, I nod with a smile, we had been talking about tossing a small congratulations party for Shino since he wad the only one from our cell to advance. "I'll go ahead and make the reservations at the restaurant", I say add Kiba nods, "I'll go get him and meet to at 6!", with that he was off I sigh walling down an alley as a short cut to the restaurant. "HEY! LET ME GO! ", I begin running to the yelling as I round the corner to see Konohamaru being held up by his collar, "I told you to leave me alone, but you don't seam to listen do you! ", I look at the boy holding him. I notice the head bands with the symbol of the sand village etched into it, "hey! Let him go! ", I yell ruining up to them, his eyes land on mine before he drops Konohamaru who scampers overt to me, "Hinata-chan! Thank goodness! I thought this freak was going to kill me", he says hugging my side.

I look down at the small boy before punching his cheek, "what have I told you about calling people names", I lecture as treats come to his eyes, "your not suppose to be on his side! ", he cries holding my hand trying to release my grip on hischeek. I sign releasing him, my eyes once more on the sand shinobi, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't cause trouble while visit our village", I say a small blush coming to my cheeks, "I'm sori but that brat was asking for it!", he yelled pointing at Konohamaru who wad still at my side. "He was calling me gay for having make up on my face! ", he says pointing at his face, I blush looking down at Konohamaru, "Konohamaru, that's not make up, it's war paint like the guys wear in your books, it's too intimidate the enemy, and since you insulted him, you feel for his trick!".

000 **KANKURO **000

I was mesmerized by her words, she dint know how fast my heart was beating at that moment, she was glowing as she lectured the young ninja before her. I swallow hard add I scratch my head while biting my lip, she wad actually really pretty for a shinobi. "If that's all then I bid you goodbye sir", she says bowing and dragging the young shinobi away by his ear, "it's Kankuro", I say quickly add she turns with a small smile, "Hinata", with that she walked away and I was left with a heavy heart.

**Done :) next chapter will be put up in a few kankuro and hinata action coming up in chapter 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha next chapter add promised! Alright I won't talk to much now enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto but I'm so happy with the way it ended thank you for 15ys!**

**2. Pull off the heart strings**

My heart raced as I got around the corner I hold my chest as I let go of Konohamaru, "Oh kami that was so scary! ", I say falling back, "thank you Hinata-chan, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation", Konohamaru mumbles as he pulls on his scarf. I glares at him, "don't every do that! If I wasn't around, kami knows what he would of done! ", the anger swelled in my chest. He began to whimper and I shook my head, "just watch what you say, ok...", with that I continued walling to my destination, I reserved the table and paid for a surprise cake. I walk back out on to the street and sigh as I noticed the sun was still high meaning it was probably 2 in the after noon, I look up and down the street before something catches my eye, Sasuke was standing near a fence motioning for me to follow him. I watched him open the gate and disappear, I slowly walk after him casually glancing around me too make sure no one else had noticed, this had become a normal thing for us to do when ever we wanted to see one another.

Leaves crunched under my weight as I walked under the trees that seamed to cover the alley, I knew this passage way to well it lead up to the Uchiha main house, but before that there was a small shrine that me and Sasuke always made sure to keep clean. It was the spot were me and Sasuke first met, were our mothers introduced us, the only place were we could sit and remember our mothers. Add the tree line cleared the shrine was in view with Sasuke sitting on one of the stones, "no one followed you right? ", he asked still looking up at the clouds, "how long have we been doing this for?", I ask a bit annoyed, "oh you have sass now? Maybe that ass whopping tripped something in your head that made you less of a push over", Sasuke said with a smirk.

I door next to him and sigh, "maybe I confronted a sand shinobi today and I wasn't exactly timid", I say bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. Sasuke looked over to me a bit concerned, "what happen? ", I sigh tucking a stray stand of hair behind my ear, "Konohamaru thought it would be real smart to insult the guy and get himself into a jam, I was walking down the same alley and hard his distress", I glance over to see Sasuke listening closely, "I don't understand why you don't act like this around your team, you really are a great guy", I say with a chuckle. He sighs, "don't change the subject Hina-chan", I smile, "I told the guy to let him go and asked what was going on, he told me Konohamaru was pushing his buttons so he took action".

Sasuke shakes his head, "he was asking for it, a goodass kicking would of done him good", Sasuke mumbles as I hit his arm, he them smiled. Sasuke for some unknown reason always smiled around me, hell I even heard him laugh till his sides hurt. He wasn't as bad as he was trying to be, he was still hanyways I'm glad he don't lay a finger on you, but I was going to ask how your doing? You've been or of the hospital for 3 days and I feel like an ass hole for not get away from my training to check in on you", I look down at my knees. "I've been well, besides don't feel bad, you made it to the next level, you need to train for your last exam and take care of that mark", I watched Sasuke dub his neck as if he had forgotten about the curse mark.

I feel a breeze as we both look up, "a storm? ", I mumble Sasuke shakes his head, "can't be probably a really pissed off cloud", I again hit his arm. We laugh before we continue making small talk about what he had been training to accomplish with Kakashi, who was now personally training him.

000

"I really should go, Kiba and Shino are starting to head over to the restaurant", I sigh jumping down and dusting myself, I fix my jacket but it's quickly pulled off, "S-SASUKE!", I yell as I quickly cover my chest. He smirks and hold the clothing close to him, "what I don't understand is why you were such baggy clothing when you have such a fit body", my fave flushes before I table Sasuke, "give it Sasuke! ", I giggle as I finally get it back finally pulling it on. "Besides you know I'm shy about that stuff", I mumble securing it and fixing my hair, "what ever", he sighs, "I'll see you when I can, please take care of yourself and no more being rebellious, your going to hey into alot of trouble", I shrug as I take off leaving Sasuke.

What I don't know is as soon as I left Sasuke would groan and rub the stiff member he hid in his shorts as he would mumble about hormones and how there going to destroy him.

I run to the shop pick up a small card and jog overt to the restaurant just in time to meet the boys at the door. The dinner was fun and playful as we all picked on one another and point out each others flaws before settling down and start talking about who was left. "I don't know about you guys but what scared me is how all the sand shinobi got into the final round and they dint even get to show off", Kiba said leaning back and sipping his tea. "I have a high chance of going after one of them, I just hope it's not that sand user? I would be done for as soon as I enter the arena", Shino mumbled under his hood, both Kiba and I nodded in agreement that guy was on a whole other level.

As if doing some sort of satanic ritual to summon the devil the three sand shinobi walked into the restaurant taking there seat right behind us, we all stiffened as the seats shifted slightly. My eyes darted to my drink and Shino pulled on his long sleeve to adjust it. Akamaru finally waking up from his lap barked and curled on Kiba's lap before pouncing on my lap, I couldn't help but giggle as the pup liked my face, "oh before I forget.. Hinata would you go out with me tomorrow night? ", as if on que Kankuro started coughing.

"What did I tell you about inhaling while drinking idiot! ", I hear the blond yell, I shake my head and inhale, "yeah... sure", I whisper my eyes on Akamaru. "ALRIGHT! Thank you! ", I nod as Akamaru playfully bits my fingers.

000 **Kankuro** 000

I dint notice i wasn't breathing as Temari kicked my shin i looked up at her as she shook head, "they left like 3 minutes ago you can breath now", I look over my shoulder and sure enough they were gone. "I thought I made it clear that she was mine", Gaara growled biting his meat, "what? ", I say as Gaara glares at me, "you told me you weren't ingested in her", I quickly look away as Temari tries to figure out what exactly wad going on. "I'll take care of that dog and put him in his place soon enough", the red head mumbles in between chews.

**Next chapter will be put up tomorrow! Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the third chapter hope you guys enjoy more coming later! **

**I want to apologize if there's like weird errors I'm typing this on my phone and you know how auto fill usually tries to help but when you type the next word it out completely changes the word. Well yeah that's how that happens so I'm sorry! **

**O dint own Naruto!**

**3. Just friends**

I sigh as I stretch out on my bed feeling sleep over take me, I shake it off as I waddle toward the bathroom to set a bath, I slowly undress feeling the cool air hit my warm skin. I blush as I head towards the tub, i turn the water off and soon im sibling in to the warm water. I sign and close my eyes thinking over the days events, running into the sand shinobi I barely even knew having a talk with Sasuke then getting asked out by Kiba, I sink in more into the water then I open my eyes sitting up fast enough to disturb the water and making some of it splash out. "He couldn't of been jealous! I just met the guy", I whisper the last part, it had to be a coincidence maybe he was reading something then chocked up at the last second, I automatically thought about make out paradise the books Kakashi is always reading.

I begin washing my hair and body before exiting the tub, I wrap myself in my bath robe and exit the bathroom I find my pj s and pull them on as I proceed to sit on my bed and dry my hair like I usually did. Maybe I should let it grow out I'm kinda tired of having our so short, I look my self in the mirror before sighing and laying back it was going to be along week. I hold my head maybe that hit Neji gave me triggered something in me.

000 **Kankuro** 000

I sigh as I dry my hair standing infront of crow, I look down at the puppet laying against the wall, I knell infront of it and begin unwrapping it. I toss my towel to the side and reach for my tool box as I finish unwrapping crow. I stand and begin going trough my sack that was laying on the opposite wall finding my poison book and a sack of herbs. I move back to crow sitting infront of him as my room door slides open, " I'll be doing an all nighter so don't wait up for me", I say flipping trough my book, "awesome so we can talk then", Temari said as she sat near crow not to close to him but not to far ether.

I roll my eyes, "I don't feel like talking", I sigh grabbing a wrench and moving to unscrew crows arm, "then listen", I was about to day something as Temari raised her hand. "Who is that girl, you and Gaara have been acting really weird, and it's bugging the hell out of me, the exams are in 2 days and we have to get ready for the attack". I look over at get to see frustration painted on her face, I've never been close to my siblings but I could always tell when something was bothering them.

I look back to crow, "her name is Hinata", I see Temari shift taking out a book, my eyes widen as I notice what it is, "were the fuck? ". She puts get finger to her lips, "Hinata Hyuga, she's the heiress to the clan and is worth a damn to alot of people", she whispers I lift my brow, "so she's a princess? ", I ask a bit sarcastic. "Go on what's so special about her, she got her face beat in by her relative", she finishes waiting for me to answer, "I've only spoken to her once and it was her just yelling at some brat who was going to get is face beat in", my mind goes off to moment were she was looking at me, "she's a pretty thing to look at that's all, and she's kind hearted she really cares about people even when they have done something completely wrong".

"So your mad that her team mate asked her out", Kankuro turns red as he shakes his head, "no! I just met her today that can't be it". Temari chuckles add she stands, "I completely understand what is going on now, just you boys are so oblivious to your own feelings, it's painful", work they she leaves. I being to think as I go back to work on crow.

000 **Hinata **000

I wait as I watch the birds pick grass with their beaks, "Hinata! ", I turn to see a very stressed Kiba running towards me. I smile and stand as he reaches me, "oh kami please tell me you haven't been waiting for long", he pants trying to catch his breath, "no, I actually just got here like maybe 3 minutes ago", I say with a slight blush I notice Kiba sigh with relieve.

He stands straight and smiles, "shall we? ", I nod as I take his arm and begin following him towards a shop. We talk and laugh about everything and nothing as the morning ticks by, we walk the lake visit the arcade area and even go by the book shop tobuy me a book that I've been eying for a while. "So then I yell at my sister for being such a cluts and making me late", I smile and shake my head, "it's fine sometimes things happen". Kiba stops and I turn to him he has a serious look on his face which makes me nervous, "Hinata we've been friends for a while right? ", I blush and nod, "I really don't want to push this on to you since I know how you feel about Naruto and all but", I bite my lip.

"Kiba...", I stop him I bring him into a tight hug, "you're a great person and I'm so happy to call you my best friend but..", I squeeze him, "I really don't want to ruin anything we have I can't imagen a world with out you". I pull away to look at Kiba's blushing face, "I mean who else is going to call Naruto am blind cold hearted idiot? ", with that we both begin to laugh. He sighs, "I've never had such a kind rejection like that", I blush and grip the rim of my jacket, "thank you for taking me or today Kiba I had so much fun", I mumble he smirks, "no thank you! ".

After that he walked me home still making small conversation as we reached the compound gates, "so the exam is in one more day huh? ", he says looking up at the sky. I nod ,"let's cheer Shino on! ", I yell as we first bump, "for sure! Well good night", with that I watched Kiba walk off with a broken heart.

000 **Hinata** 000

I pull on my pj top and brush my hair I turn to face my bed as my curtain move to the side to reveal a very tired Sasuke who comes in and slumps on my chair. "What are you doing? ", I whisper moving to him he sighs and cons his hair back, "just had to very away from Kakashi, he was going on about something not being right for the exams", he mumbles. I run to my bathroom and grab a cloth to soak in some water, as I ruin out from the bathroom I face a shirtless Sasuke and I femur all the blood rush to my head. I catch myself on the wall and sigh, "for kami 's sake please keep your pants on and put your shirt on! ", I whisper yell as Sasuke shrugs. I quickly place the wet rag on his shoulder to relax him, I knew Sasukes body pretty well which would be any of his stalkers best wish.

Unlike all his fan girls I want interested in the Uchiha, what made me always falter and blush like mad is when he always felt the need to pull his shirt off around me. I could remember the one time my mother took me over to his home and he ran out of his room stark naked, that was the first time I ever fainted and the first time I had every been hugged by someone who wad completely nude.

I shook of the memorie quickly as I ran the rag down his back earning a whimper form the man, "stop whining you should know by now not to over exert yourself".I move up to the other shoulder stopping at seeing the foreign mark, "does it hurt? ", I ask and he nods, "only when I use top much chakra", he whispers.

000 TIME SKIP TO THE EXAMS 000

I sat with Kibaover viewing the field Sakura and Ino were arguing about who should be down there waiting to compete. "Anyways Hinata how have you been feeling I've been meaning to visit but since I failed my father has me going trough some'training' or what ever", Ino says a bit annoyed, "I've been well my hearts been doing well just as long as I keep taking my medication". Ino nods as the remaining contestants enter the arena I frown as I notice Sasuke want with them but my eyes wonder to the puppeteer who was standing a bit relaxed next to the other red headed shinobi.

"Sasuke must still be out with Kakashi", Sakura says confidently, I keep my eyes on the sand shinobi add I see the puppeteer lock eyes with me. It must of been impossible since I was so high up but he kept his gaze on me as he smirked and locked his lips with a wink, something in the pit of my stomach turned and I couldn't look away. I was waiting for him to lick his lips again just to see if he would have the same affect on me one again and as if reading my mind he smiled and shook his head breaking our gaze, why did I feel so sad about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOT WOOT Chapter 4! Let's begin shall we?**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

_**Chapter 4: my first kiss went a little like this**_

The match was ruthless Naruto was getting his sweet revenge on my cousin with a furry of all 7 hells. I was cheering him on as I caught sight of the one person that made me feel so odd the way he had teased me. It was wrong, how could be do that to me, I keep on telling my self that I was seeing things. I watch Naruto become the victor of the fight I was happy I couldn't help but stand and cheer, I still liked him, he was the man I would dream about every night. I glance back to Kankuro who is clapping for the victor, I shake my head _No! I love Naruto and I always will I was just seeing things after all! ._

I sit back down feeling frustrated that my emotions were taking me on a ride I did not need to be on, I glance up to see who the next opponents are. I sigh as Shikamarus name comes on and he has to fight another girl this time the girl from Suna.

000 **Kankuro **000

I smirk as my sister walks to jump to the field, she taps my shoulder, "so have you noticed yet? ", I look over at her a bit confused then blush, "come on Temari were shinobi that can't happen". She shakes her head as she leaves, I can't help but look up to were she is the way she keeps her eyes on the field I couldn't help but stare long enough until she looked over quickly looking away. I couldn't help but smirk and look away also that's when I heard footsteps, "The attack will happen in a few minutes do you should get ready", Gaara mumbles.

I notice him look up and also smirk, "she is a pretty little thing, try to save her", Gaara mumbles as he walks away. I ball my hands into fists, I had completely forgot about the attack, I look down at the field watching the match drag on as I think about a plan.

000** Hinata **000

I was beginning to get nervous Sasuke was still missing and the previous match was over his name flashed on the screen and almost all the female population went crazy. I cringe as they scream his name and chant how amazing he is, "Kakashi should be bringing him anytime now", Sakura whispered top Ino who also looked a bit stressed. "He should be fine as long as he didn't overt exert himself", I say with a smile as both girls nod.

I glance down at the field were I see a slight chakra disturbance and soon Sasuke is standing there with Kakashi, I notice Gaara smirk as he faces his new opponent. Once more everyone goes crazy calling for Sasuke to look at them, I sigh in relief that he's fine, I then notice him look up. We lock eyes s he smiles, "OMG HE'S SMILING AT ME! !", a group of girls infront of me squeal as I smile back.

The match began in a flash as Sasuke charged at the red head shinobi with speed and strength, I was amazed at how fast he was going but if Lee couldn't win with his speed Sasuke was far from the win. I watched Sasuke charge up his new attack as an exclusion rang in my ears, I look up to were the Hokage would be sitting to see a ball of smoke, second explosion comes from the field.

Within a few seconds sound shinobi were attacking the stands Kiba, Ino, Sakura and I begin fighting then off and escorting people away. I couldn't block the attack as a kunai was embedded in my side I cringe at the pain as I fight the shinobi off. I hear Sakura yelling for Sasuke as I see him running toward us, he drops for a second trying to figure out who he should save, my vision wad blocked add a group of 3 crew charging at me.

I couldn't tell if Sasuke was ruining for me or not as I braced for impact, the wind around me was replaced with clanking as I feel strong arms around me. I grip the person for dear life as I feel them jump back they spin me so I'm facing they're chest as more clacking is heard. I inhale their sent of wood and oil as I feel a pain shot from my injured side, "dam I'm sorry", he mumbles as I notice who it was.

I look up to meet his painted face he was panting, "thank god I got to you on time", he sighs our eyes lock and for a moment we forget what's going on. He licks his lips as he jumps back I grip him, "damn let's get you to a safe place", he mumbles taking a strong hold of me. We fall into a tree line and crash roughly luckily he caught the fall and sprinted forward with the familiar clanking behind us. He drops looking around, "here I'll remove the Kunai, and heal you as best I can then you can continue worth your evacuation", he whispers setting me down and placing his hands on my waist.

"Thank you but I think I'll be fine", I mumble as I try to get up only to cringe and fall down, "take it easy there princess", he places his hand over the wound starting at me. "You have to be quite or they will hear you", he whispers as he slightly pulls the Kunai I can't help but whimper. He quickly presses his lips to mine as he quickly removes the Kunai swallowing my yell he plunges his tongue into my mouth, he kisses me with such force as I feel warmth ay my side.

I can't help but run my fingers up his chest and around his neck bringing him closer, his lips were intoxicating I couldn't help myself. His hand presses more into my side the warmth increases our kiss only gets more intense. We finally pull away gasping for air as Kankuro attacks my neck I can't help but moan as his tongue flicks my ear, that's when we heard foot steps I hear him growl as he pulls away standing. "You should be good if you wanna head back", he pants trying to come down from his high.

I shoot up being controlled by some animalistic urge and I pull him away from the noise gripping his arm leading him away to a cluttered tree area I spin and kiss him again. He gasps as I pull his hat off, I couldn't stop my inner mind was screaming but my body was burning with desire. He pushes me to the tree and let's his hands wander to my back and slowly move forward almost touching my beast as someone brakes trough the tree line. "KANKURO! ITS GAARA WE NEED TO-".

000 **Kankuro **000

I freeze my hands only inches from her chest my lips no longer on hers as we stare into each others eyes as my sister is panting right behind us. "Omg! I'm so sorry! ", she screams turning around, Hinata turns a bright shade of red as i let her go. "I'm sorry I dint", I'm stopped by her lips, "go", she whispers on my lips as she walks back towards the arena. I gather myself as I turn to Temari who had a smirk, "come on", I growl picking up crow, "come on its not like you were going to get any your 13 for kamis sake", I pull on my hood. I don't day anything add I jump on the tree branch and begin heading towards the mass chakra point infront of me.

I jump ahead ignoringTemaris remarks about how I'm growing up and how she hears wedding bells, I stop seeing my opponent, "Kankuro? ", he asks I nods motioning for Temari to keep on going ahead. "Your that bug guy huh? ", I ask I wasn't in the mood so I got into a fighting stance.

000** Hinata **000

My heart was beating in my ears as I quickly whipped my face with a rag, I was trying to keep from fainting as I feel my lips sore. _Ah! ! Why did I kiss back! ? Why did I lead him away to continue! WHAT IS WRONG WITHME! _I mentally yell stopping to exhale, _no I like Naruto he is my future he is my love he is everything to Mr, this wad just a spur of the moment. _

I bit my lip taking off on a sprint towards the arena when I heard yelling, I began ruining towards the yelling as I reached Shino who was hovering over someone. They were yelling in pain and I ran to Shino, "Shino stop hold on", I mumble as he turns to me, "he's part of this whole thing", he says in a relaxed time.

"Who?", I asked a bit eager, the insects disbursed as I saw the familiar hood, I lunged forward and begun to dig trough the bugs who would move to my hands. "Hinata? ", I hear as I whip my head to my team mate, "please let him go", Shino called off his attack as they revealed an injured unconscious Kankuro.

I bite my lip pulling his arm over my shoulder, "he needs medical attention", I say coming to stand on my legs, "Hinata his gaudy is leading this attack, the attack that's going on right", Shino freezes add one of his beetles returns to him. He then begins walking to me and takes his other arm, "seams like its Orochimaru that's attacking", he mumbles as we begin walking forward.

I glance at the boy were carrying as we move quietly Shino using his insects and me using the biakugan to make sure no one was around. Soon enough we reach an area were the ambu are showing people were to run as we exit the clearing I quickly hide Kankuros hat into my pocket hiding the forehead protector. Shino lies about were found him as they escort us to the hospital were as soon as we step in Kankuro is pulled away from us and casted to a room.

REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit shorter I know I'm just thinking how to continue this in the next chapter! **

**Again I'm sorry if there's any weird misspellings I'm going over this so many times to correct all the little auto correct errors is driving me nuts! **

**On to the chapter! I DON'T OWN NARUTO SADLY!**

**Chapter 5: what's mine is mine! **

I couldn't help but squeeze the sheets as the ER doctor looked at my wound, "who ever healed you did a pretty good job just needed to focus on the internal tissue more, but he saved your life", the doctor said with a smile. I smile as he leaves I let my head drop and sigh, only a few hours ago I received the news that the 4th Hokage was dead and that the Kazekage was also dead rumored to have been killed by Orochimaru. I look around the room before I stand and walk to the window, Kankuro and his team mates, which had been his siblings, were round up and where being kept in a seperet facility.

The council was still debating pressing charges but I would be called to the stand if that were to happen along with Shino, I wasn't sure if I wanted anyone to know that me and Kankuro were alone for a long period of time. I run my fingers trough my hair, Naruto was also going around yelling at everyone that Gaara was a good person and to leave him alone.I saw him grab one of the ambu who was talking shit about him and almost kill him with his hands, it was really amazing on how passionate he was about the guy.

The door slides open and a nurse gives me my discharge paper's and a cup of water for me to take my medication, I then leave the room sliding the door closed. I walk down the hall stopping and remembering that I had to go check on Sasuke, I walk down the corridor and hear yelling I run up to the roof to see both Naruto and Sasuke charging at each other with intent to kill one another. I was about to run and grab Sakura but then Kakashi came and stopped the fight I was relieved before I noticed the look in Sasukes eyes, something was wrong and I needed to know what.

000 **Kankuro **000

I sit facing the wall as Temari taps her fingers on the table, we had been sitting in this good forsaken room for what seamed short of eternity. Temari sighs, "so how you feeling? ", Temari asks breaking the silence I shrug, "look I know you wanna see her again", she whispers. I look at her, "yeah I do, but I wanna know why she saved me after she found out what we were doing", I say dropping my head. "Are you still that stupid? That girl probably loves you", I freeze taking that into consideration, "I don't think so", I whisper as the door opens . We both stand as Gaara is brought in with a large bandage around his head and a cast on his arm, "here they are now your sensei should be back anytime once he's done taking to the council". The door once more shut inviting silence again, "do you think they will imprison us? ", Temari asks a bit worried, "no we are the children of the Kazekage, they will escort us out of their border and then the council will elect a new Kazekage or of us", Gaara said a bit annoyed.

He was right one of us would get that hellish position unfortunately it was our birth right. The room is silent again and Temari let her eyes slide over both of us I ignore her as I let my mind wander to what had happened. The way I had kissed her, I wasn't planning on doing it, it just happened, I needed to do it in order to pull out the kunai I told myself.

I tap my fingers on the desk as I continue to question myself, what would of happen if Temari wouldn't of found them?, would they have gone father? .I could feel my ears become warm I needed not to think of that while in a room with my siblings. Just then the door opened, "Kankuro? You have a visitor", I looked at the man confused as I stood up, they strapped some chakra bands on my hands and lead me away.

We walk down the hall to a new room were im sat and told to wait I tap my foot a bit nervous to see her, if it wad her. "Ok you have 10 minutes", I look up to see a male figure walking in, it wad my brothers opponent, "Uchiha? ", I ask a bit confused. He says nothing as he sits infront of me, "you're the guy with the puppets right? ", I think before nodding, "good ill make this quick, I would like to thank you for saving Hinata", I lift my brow.

I slowly nod, "If it wasn't for you she would be in a bad condition right now", as he spoke I tried to figure out what his relationship was to her. "Further more I would appreciate if you never speak to her again", my eyes immediately merge with his, "She's very special to me and I can't help but say, I get jealous easily". My stomach was being clenched as I bit down on my tongue, "I understand", he stopped watching me, "I to would get jealous if I had someone like her", I look away, "don't worry after this I won't ever see her again, I just did what another guy would of done".

The room was quite as he stood, "I'm so glad we understand each other", he turned on his heel and walked out leaving me alone. I was about to stand as the door opened again this time Hinata came into view, I wasn't ready to see her yet. "Um hi...", she whispers slowly coming in I slam down, "they told me that they were going to get you I wasn't aware your were already here", she said fidgeting. I bit my lip, "I'm glad your ok, I was so worried that Shino might of gone over board", she finally moved forward sitting infront of me.

"Hey ley me ask you something", I had to ask I had to know what kinda game she was playing, "do you have a boyfriend or something? ", I say my voice coming out a bit of a whimper. Her face turned red, "No no! , I mean for kamis sake you were my first", she stopped taking a deep breath a and trying to calm herself, my heart wad racing. "I'm sorry I fine mean to", I whispered a bit angry I should of known better than to think she was bad, "why did you ask? ", she whispers there was no point on lying I told her everything and her face twisted with emotions I couldn't read.

000 **Hinata **000

I walked home quietly thinking about everything Kankuro had told me, it made little to some sense Sasuke was very possessive of somethings but I wouldn't put myself into that category. Kankuro had also told me that this would be the last time I would ever see him so it was a sad, awkward goodbye.

After that Sasuke decided to leave the village he had left me a small white rose in my bed with a letter telling me he was sorry but there was something he had to do. I couldremember goingto visit Sakura at the hospital she was a mess, her eyes were dark and lifeless from all the crying. I was angry myself and had volunteered to go get him back, but Nejihad already volunteered.

Not to long after Naruto also left to train and I was left alone while we all scrambled trying to find leads on were Sasuke was. The first female Hokage was announced and she was a tough one to go up against in an argument but she was a pure hearted person from what I could tell.

Times were changing and soon we had heard that Gaara was elected the next Kazekage who was the youngest leader in their history. My mind couldn't help but wander to the puppeteer I was thinking of him more then I was the blond ninja I had my eye on since the academy, I was having sleepless nights because of him. I would always leave the village on some mission when ever Kankuro was coming and soon he stopped coming to me in my dreams and was out of my thoughts soon after that when I started to focus more on my fighting and my medical ninjutsu.

Review? !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So far updating everyday, so I got that going not due about tomorrow since it will be the holiday, but ill go ahead and try, Happy thanksgiving! If you don't celebrate that, happy tomorrow!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**chapter 6: celebrating my misery**

I sat up in bed yawning as there was knocking on my door, "come in", I say groggily as I look up to see Neji coming in, "your shift begins in 10 minutes and your just getting up? ", he asks as he sets a cup of orange juice on my counter. I shrug, "I had a rough night yesterday so sue me", I say scratching my head, "Sakura should be coming back from Suna today that means that Tsunade would like to see you, since more than likely Sakura rejected the medical teacher position in Suna", Neji lectures. I nod taking a sip of juice, "we'll since father still needs to speak to me I need to shower", I stand and move to the bathroom, "actually that's been moved to later today", I nod waving him off as I hear the door closer.

I stand in the shower letting the water run down my long hair, it had taken forever to grow out my hair in 5 years, it refused to grow in the right way. I step out and dry my body before pulling on my gear, I stare at myself in the mirror as I pull on my jacket, I had to replace it a few years ago when it tore from the back. I comb my hair and brush my teeth, I then walk or of my room with my glass of juice and give it to one of the servants on my way out.

I secure my sandals and soon im out of the Hyuga compound, I jog to the hospital only to get called in by the Hokage, I sigh as I walk up the stairs of the tower, "Hinata! ", I hear yelling as I look up and smiles at the blond who held my heart. He had grown so much since he had left he was almost a different person, I had fainted when I heard he was back, "Naruto, I'm so glad you're ok", I whisper as he comes and hugs me. "So you'll be heading out to Suna? ", he asks as I shrug, "if that's what the Hokage orders then I guess", I say trying not to blush at how close we were, "alright well I brought back a guide that I trust very well to take you", I nod as we walk into the room.

"Ah Hinata there you are!", I bow as I walk towards the center of the room, "Good morning Lady Tsunade", she nods as I stand straight, "we'll as you see Sakura has rejected the position so now I need you to take up the role of medical director in Suna and get them up to speed in their medical ninjutsu". I nod as she hands a scroll to me, "Also he will be your guide and he will be responsible for you while your in Suna", I look over my left shoulder and she a man leaning against the wall. I swallow hard as he steps forward, "Sabaku No Kankuro at your service", I needed to remind myself to breath as I bowed, "nice to meet you".

That was all I could say my heart was racing and my mind was scrambling, "when do we leave? ", I ask as Tsunade sighs, "tonight they need you in Suna as soon as possible". I nod and with that we are released and walk out, "hey lets go eat! ", Naruto yells and Sakura hits his head, "Come on! Kankuro must be tied from all that's happened', I giggle as Kankuro clears his throat. "I can do some food", and I nod, "I haven't had breakfast yet so it should be fine", I say with a blush.

000** Kankuro **000

_Oh kami you have answered my prayers on letting me see this girl again but you have to punish me now don't you! _I yell internaly as we sit at a bar, she had pulled off her jacket to reveal her amazing body. She had changed, she had very much grown up both mentally and physically, I look away as the waitress sets my drink infront of me. "So Hinata how are you and Kiba? ", Sakura asks, I look over at Hinata, "you know he's always trying to get into my pants, is all the hormones I sware", I can't help but roll my hands into fists.

"Also we broke up a week ago, he was being a little to persistent, he was kinda mad that I don't even kiss him as much", I relaxed at her words, "you still haven't told us who your first kiss was", Sakura yells. "You'll never know cuz it's none of your business", she giggles as I laugh, "how about you Kankuro? ", Naruto asks. I smile, "I don't know what your talking about?", I take a sip from my drink, "arnt you a ladys man? ", I chuckle, "I have no interest in any girl that approaches me, I've had my eyes on one in particular".

"I never took you as a romantic? ", Sakura smiled a bit of mischief in her eyes, "most girls don't get to know me past my name and a slight peak in the mouth". I chuckle noticing Hinata shift in her seat, "maybe I would like to", I look up at Sakura who is batting her eyes at me my stomach clenched, "nice joke that Sakura", Naruto laughs patting her shoulder.

"May I have some sake", my eyes dart down to Hinata who is looking away from me, "you don't drink? ", Sakura asks a brow raised, "you've been gone for a while I tend to pick up things while your gone", she mumbles. "Party girl", Sakura mumbles turning back to me, "what do you say?".

000 **Hinata **000

I shoot back the sake waiting for his answer for some reason I felt stressed I was drowning, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested", I froze. "Besides is getting late", I look up and notice the time, "oh crap I need to go pack and speak to my father! "', I yell jumping up,"I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura can you covet my bill? ", Naruto nods waving me off, "thank you". I run out of the bar before someone grabs my arm, "hold on I'll go with you and help carry your things", I just nod as I lead him up to my home.

The guards let him in and we enter the main hall, "Hinata! ", I hear my father yell as I stumble down the hall leaving Kankuro behind. I scramble looking for my father as I open his office panting, "sorry father I was out having dinner before leaving on a mission", I say quickly bowing. "I just received the scroll", I nod walking in and kneeling, "I'll make this quick as I see you need to be on your way", I nod, "your almost 18 and with that I am sad to admit that your growing into a very beautiful woman", I blush. "Also it's time for you to seak out a husband, which brings me to what I wanted to tell you", I stiffen as he brings out two scrolls.

I stare at them, "you know how your mother and the Uchiha head were very close? ", I slowly nod, "they both agreed that it would be wonderful if you were to marry Sasuke". My heart stops, "As you know Sasuke isn't exactly on great teems with the village but we received this one", he hands me a dark scroll. I hesitate as I open it starting at the familiar writing letting it slip from my grip, "WHAT? !", I yell my heart racing again as I feel like I'm about to faint."He still wants to marry you it seams".

0000

I walk to my room and pack only one bag of clothing, i figure since I'll be moving for a few months i could buy clothes at their village. I shift trough my drawer finding the I'm sorry note from the night Sasuke had leftthe village. I rip it into shreds and let it all fall in the trash as i continue packing for the trip.

Kankuro was waiting for me as I secured my bag, "sorry if I took a while", I whisper walking past him, "it's alright", he says following behind me. I walk down the street my head hung, I had so many things going trough my head I dint hear Kankuro taking, "hey", I feel a hand in my shoulder and I turn to him, "what's wrong? ", he asks. I begin crying, "I don't want to marry him, I haven't seen him in do long how can he", I was pulled into his chest as his muscles circle me his sent sending a sense of nostalgia trough me. I was so afraid of marrying not only my childhood friend but now a criminal of the very village we had grown up in. All that was quickly erased by one simple thing, Kankuro.

My skin wad on fire as it needed his touch, I breath heavily as I hug him I needed to calm down or I was going to end up fainting, "let's just get to Suna ok". I hear him whisper as I nod I couldn't look at him I was afraid of what I might do if I did. All these emotive coming to the surface that I've never had to deal with, I could kill people and sleep well but when I was near Kankuro I was nervous and afraid but completely calm at the same time.

0000

The trip was long and quite we only spoke when needed and I would cuddle up to him to sleep afraid of my own thoughts, it did not surprise me, our mothers had been close so they thought it would of been wonderful. I could almost see my mother laughing as she help up a wedding dress chanting that I would now be married to the most handsome man in the entire village. She would go on and brag about it work Sasukes mother who would also be going crazy over me as she would put Uchiha robes on me for the honey moon night.

We reach Suna as the sun was about to set, I had to stop and take in the sunset it was breath taking the way the sky turned a red orange. Kankuro pulled me into the shielded village and I let my eyes wander the village it was amazing, the little shops were adorable and the buildings unique. "Come on my brother is waiting for us", I follow him to the center and enter the largest building, to be greated by stairs as I hear someone behind me.

I turn facing a blond who smirks, "Wow you have grown haven't you, you even rival me in the chest department", Temari smirks as I shield my chest. She laughs, "Come on Hinata you know I'm only kidding, welcome to Suna", I hug her. We had become somewhat close, every time she visited we would go and grab a bite to eat or go do some light shipping. She had apologized for all the trouble her and her brothers had caused and for interrupting the moment me and Kankuro were having. She would always bring up how Kankuro had become more of a handful and i should go visit him. I would sigh and promise nothing, also because she had become close to the lazy ninja. "Your village is pretty", I say as she rolls her eyes,"come on", she mumbles pulling me down a hall.

We enter an office and see Gaara over the desk holding his head as he holds a paper, "about time you get here". My breath gets hitched in my throat as he looks up, he looked horrible, he must of noticed because he then coveted his face. "You'll begin tomorrow, Kankuro will take you to the hospital but for now go ahead an rest", he then pushed us out with his sand, he seemed much more kind than I remembered.

**still no reviews? ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all had a nice thanks giving! heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Honey nut Feeli-os**

The room was large, larger than my room back home and it was incredibly fancy, I sat on the bed sighing, Kankuro closed the door and walked to the window pressing buttons on the wall. I looked at him confused as he turned to me, "this village sometimes has its share of thieves some still have a grudge on my brother", that's all he had to say I understood. He sighed looking around, "alright I think that's it", he said taking a seat, "So what happened? ", I looked at him confused, "when you started crying back at your village", I blush I had forgotten about that, "just some news I didn't take so well", I mumble. I still couldn't belive I stated to cry infront of him he must think I'm way to soft or even a push over.

He shakes his head? "Who don't you want to marry", I freeze as he sighs, "it's", I stop looking away, "I haven't seen him in 5 years and he has the nerve in demanding that we be married within the year". I whimper as I feel tears, "whats worse is I don't even know why I'm telling you this with what happen between us", I look down at my lap. He swiftly moves to me taking my chin in his hands and kissing me, I bite his lip and just like that my body is pulling him down to me, he growls as he plunges his tone into my mouth.

I wanted this for some reason or another I wanted him at that moment he was the one shield I had from the truth of my future, being with him in this moment made everything around us burn. I fist his hair and his hands goes up my shirt feeling my stomach, I moan into his mouth as I move his hand up to my breast, even the thought of Naruto in this moment ment nothing. I hesitate asking myself if I was just going to use him, does he even feel the same I do? Is he just as confused?

000 **Kankuro **000

I squeeze her breast feeling myself come closer to losing myself it felt so right having her like this at this moment I had so many sleepless nights thinking of this very moment. I pull away looking down at her lust filled eyes, "Do you want this? ", I whisper, "Do you want me? ", I clarify I couldn't stop, "I've wanted you ever since we met so long ago, I can't stand seeing you in pain and not having your love returned by that blond idiot and I won't lose you to that bastard Uchiha! ". I was panting my heart was about to explode, "I need to know before I continue and can't stop".

The room was quite as I could see Hinata deep in thought this was painful I rather be getting tortured than wait for her answer this long. "Kankuro..", I look down at her my heart stops as tears leave her eyes, "I'm so scared", what was I suppose to say to that, "I've never felt the way I do about you, the way I react when your around, it scared me, I lose control all the time".

"Do you...", I swallow, "like me", I ask nervous she nods slowly I move in closer, "do you like it when I kiss you", I whisper as our lips barely touch. She trembles,"Kankuro", she whispers I'm losing my grip on all sanity now, "let me love you", I growl into her neck making her moan, I nibble on her collar bone,"i need an answer Hinata", I say trying to contol my voice. She grips my shoulder making me look up at her she's panting, "please... take care of me then".

**LEMON! SKIP DOWN TO 000 IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ!**

000 **Hinata** 000

My lips weren't prepared for what happened next his lips were full of full blown passion I was suffocating under his heat. I fought back the best I could before he pulled away kissing my neck as he unzipped my sweater, I quickly moved my hands to his shirt moving under to touch his bare chest. All the muscles that greated me was a surprise his stupid shirt and dress did him no justice. I moved his shirt up to remove it as he did the same with my under shirt and tossing it to the side. I kissed his chest that must of surprised him he gasped as my tongue tasted his skin, he was intoxicating.

I was pushed down as his hands ripped my bra off and placing his mouth on my breast as the other played with my nipple. I was on cloud 9 everything he did made me feel amazing, all I could do was groan as he worked on me, I fisted his hair pulling him up to me as I captured his mouth. His hand move down to my hips as mine travel to his we pant as I slowly pulls his pants down releasing him, I hear him groan as I released him from his prison. I grab him his head falls on my shoulder I could feel him twitch under my touch, I begin stroking him praying to Kami I wad doing this right he began to buck his hips and moan into my ear.

Im stopped by his hand as he pulls my pants off with his other hand we both stare at each others eyes, waiting and soon im naked under him he kisses me gently. "I'll go slow", he whispers huskly I nod as I feel him come in between my legs. He holds my hips kissing my cheek, "here we go", he whispers, I feel a pressure and uncontrollable pain I whimper add he kisses me as he continues to fill my core.

My nails dig into his back as I feel his hips finally collide with mine, we pant as I wait to adjust to his massive length. I move my hips back to test the water and moan as Kankuro pulls away and moves back in beginning a rhythm with his hips. I bite my lip as the waves of pleasure hit me, I toss my head back begging for more and Kankuro moans in reply pounding harder into me with more forse rocking us into our orgasim. I squeeze his hips add I feel my release and soon he bites my shoulder as he pulls out spilling his seed on me. I lay panting as Kankuro holds himself above me panting.

0000 **(END OF LEMON!** )

I wake up to the sound of water which confuses me, I sit up cringing at the pain that shoots up my body. I bite my lip as I slump back on the bed, I hear the water turn of and turn to see Kankuro shirtless leaving the bathroom or eyes meet and he smiles. "Good morning princess", I blush as what we did becomes fresh in my mind he moves to sit on my bed as he kisses my cheek, "I called in to tell the hospital that you would be a bit late since you were to tired from your journey", he whispers into my ear.

I can't help but shiver, he smirks as he stands I can't help but watch his chest as muscles move against the skin. I reach out and touch his chest near a scar on his hip, I hadn't noticed that last night, "eh that ones fresh got it a couple of days ago", he whispers taking my hand and kissing it. "You should bathe before we need to go, I'm going to go to my room and change and I'll be back in a few", he whispers as he quickly kisses my lips.

000 **Kankuro** 000

I close the door behind me as I stare at the floor for a second before walking away, my heart was beating so fast I was on top of the world. I finally got to claim her, She was now all mine! I bump into someone and grunt. I look up and notice is Gaara, "Morning bro", I mumble as I continue to walk, "is she awake? ", I turn and nod, "she told me she was going to take a bath", I say avoiding his stare. "I see, well I received some news from the Hokage and her father I wanted to talk to her about but since those two are still taking our over it can wait til it's settled", Gaara says with a yawn.

I was going to ask what was going on but I knew he would question me on why I care. I turn and continue walking to my room taking a very quick shower smirking at the hikies I had on my shoulders and pulling on a new pair of clothing. I brush my hair and quickly add the war paint fixing it on my sore lips.

I leave my room quick walking to her room as I see her closing her door, she looked amazing in her new gear, "oh there you are, Temari said I should wear this today so I fit in better", I eye her add she wore the cream colored scrubs get hair pulled into a ponytail with a bit of make up on her neck to hide get love bite.

"You look very pretty, I might get jealous of the male patient's you'll be seeing", I say kissing her, she giggles as she kisses me back. "Come on in already late", I sigh pulling away, "fine this way princess", she smiles following me.

The walk to the hospital was less than quiet she seamed more calm and in place, wemade plans to go out to eat after she was done with her shift. We even planned on seeing a movie when we got back to the house, I was more than excited for the events to come. "KANKURO! !", I cringe as I turn to face my fan girls, "Kankuro why didn't you tell me you were back!", they yell.

I roll my eyes as Hinata giggles, "wow you have your own harem", I smirk as I scratch my neck add the girls squeel. "Sorry ladys but he's taking me to hospital you guys can harass him there", the girls glare at her as she laughs.

000 **Hinata** 000

I was use to dealing with girls like these they were the same as the ones Sasuke would deal with on a daily basis. I cringe at the thought of him and take Kankuro 's arm, "come on were going to be late", I mumble leading him away. I ignore all the comments from the girls as I move forward to the hospital doors. I stop being rushed by a wave of nurses with papers and needles, I shrunk back as Kankuro cleared his throat. They stopped and noticed who was behind me, "Lord Kankuro! ", they yelled quickly moving away and bowing.

I had to hold my amazement at what they had called him, I had forgotten he comes from a high up family also, "this will be your new director, she's the second in command in Konoha and I will be her supervisor! , any problems you have you triptych them to her, she will be having a training for those of you wanting to expand your knowledge in medical jutsu in 10 minutes". Once more I was amazed at how they hung on his every word he pays my shoulder making me look up ay him.

I bow, "Hinata Hyuga is nice to meet you all! ", I day work a kind smile they all bow, "welcome Lady Hyuga! ", I blush and quickly try to correct them but Kankuro chuckles. "Your family is even known of here, it will be useless so just ley it happen", I sigh deeply add I receipt my fate and am lead trough the crowd to the room were I would be teaching.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys, I kinda went over bored on black Friday and wad super excited to receive my gifts yesterday. So now that I'm calm about having my gifts now safely home here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy! **

**Still don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 8: raining booms on my heart...**

I sigh as I tuck a loose stand of hair behind my ear, "alright everyone got it! ", I yell as everyone nods and jot down the information in their note books. I glance over to Kankuro who was looking trough some paper work, I can't help but smile, he looked so calm with the massive stack infront of him. I had five more minutes before the shift was over and I was excited to go have dinner with him, being here in Suna made everything going on back home dissappear.

We walk silently to the restaurant and have the hostess lead us to our seats, I sigh finally taking a sip of tea, "today just dragged on", I whisper Kankuro chuckles, "here I thought you were having fun". I smile then blush, "hey about last night", I see Kankuro stiffen, "thank you, it was amazing", he blushes. "Could we-", I blush as he places his hand overt mine, "your not suppose to ask", he says huskly as I blush. I was going to say something when Kankuro licked his lips causing me to completely forget what I was going to say, "here's your order, please enjoy", I look away and stare at my food as Kankuro chuckles.

The dinner was spent poking fun at the paper work we would have to do tomorrow, also about what the next week's would consist of. I sighed at hearing how I would have a whole floor myself because I was that high in demand, he smiles at me, "Kami you are beautiful", I can't help but blush and take a sip of my tea. He laughs as he leans forward, "I'm glad I get to have you", I shiver avoiding his gaze.

000

"Kankuro this movie is scary", I whimper as I shield myself from the TV with a couch cushion, "come on! This movie isn't that bad! ", he smirks. "This is why I think dolls are creepy! ", I jump out of my skin at the voice that comes from behind me taking a grip of Kankuros arm, "Temari please there puppets", Kankuro mumbles unfazed while I have a small heart attack. "I'm sorry I had to", Temari laughs as I relax, she sits next to me with a smile, "awe are you guys finally a couple? ", I can't help but blush. "Depends is it your business? ", Kankuro mumbles, "does she know of your fetishes? !", I stiffen with Kankuro. "W-what fetishes? !", I ask panicked feeling my face heat up, Temari begins laughing as Kankuro troughs anything his hands land on at her.

Kankuro sighs in frustration, "Kankuro? ", I call him as he glances down at me, "do you have fetishes we need to talk about", Kankuros face becomes red. Then he leans in, "do you wanna find out? ", I dint notice I was now pinned to the couch, he attacks my neck causing me to moan. I fist his hair as he brings his lips to mine beginning a heated kiss, I plunge my tongue into his mouth as the door opens.

We quickly separate as Gaara appears rubbing his eyes, he glances at us and sighs, "don't stay up to long". We both nod as he walks up the stairs to his room. I yawn, "we should get to bed", I whisper abs he nods turning the TV off and leading me up to my room, he kisses me, "sleep well".I watch him walk away biting my lip as I turn and open my room door, it wad going to be a long night.

000 **3 weeks later** 000

I walk out of the hospital letting my hair fall, "Hinata! ", I turn to Temari who is jogging my way, "hey is everything ok? ", I ask as she stops panting infront of me. "Gaara needs to speak with you", she pants, "right now? I was about to meet Kankuro at a shop to eat", I say pointing down the road. "Kankuro is waiting with Gaara theres some news from your father", I stiffen and begin running to the Kazekages tower.

I run up the flight of stairs and burst into the room to be greated with Naruto and Sakura who smile, "what's going on? ", I ask. Gaara sighs and motions me to sit, I look around the room, "weres Kankuro? ", I ask a bit worried, "he... He had to go run a quick errand", Gaara says as I nod. The air wad thick, my stomach turns as what ever wad happening wad having an affect on me, I couldn't help but bite my lip. I see naruto shifting his weight from one for the other a bit anxious, I was curiouser but that made me even more nauseous.

"Well I don't know how to say this but", Gaara shifts in his seat as Naruto turns to me a gentle smile on his lips as he kneels down infront of me. "Hinata, I know this is sudden but", I watch him reach into his pouch, "will you marry me? ". I feel my heart stop, I felt like everything around me was crashing, "what", I whisper, "Hinata I'm asking you to marry me", I stand up panicking. My heart was pounding in my ears, I could feel myself hyperventilating.

"Where- what-why? ", I say as I fist my hair, "your father had decided that it be better if you marry Naruto instead", Gaara says as my world pulses. I feel myself lose conciseness as the last thing I see is Kankuro standing at the door. What wad painted on his face pain? No it wad something more dark maybe hate?

000 **Kankuro** 000**  
><strong>

I couldn't be there as Naruto proposed, I couldn't be I knew I wasn't that strong but I had to see her reaction. Her fainting in excitement was at the top, but her fainting in complete panic in horror wasn't on the list. She laid still on the couch as Naruto also watched her, he was to close to her, "I dint understand why she always does this", he whispers I look at him, "I've always liked her, but I felt so bad every time she would faint around me, I felt like maybe I scared her".

I looked away biting my lip, "I was actually really happy when I got permission to marry her", I swallow hard, "I ran out the next morning to buy her the best ring I could find, it took all my savings to buy this", I glance down at the box he's holding. I was suffocating, "I want to make her happy but I also want to protect her from Sasuke", I look away again, for Kamis sake please stop talking.

"I thought you liked Sakura? ", we both look over to Temari, "no it was just a childish crush, she had her eyes glued on Sasuke after all". I don't notice Temari come to my side as she pats my shoulder, she knew me and Hinata had been spending an incredible amount of time together everyday and every night. I shake her off as I walk to the door, "Kankuro", I freeze, "thank you for taking care of her while she was stationed here", I bite my tongue as I keep walking.

I walk past Gaara and Sakura and continue to walk till I'm at the stairs I jog to the roof and burst trough the door. I was at the end of my rope, i couldn't breath i was out of oxygen. I drop to my knees and hold my chest as I sob uncontrollably, my heart was exploding in my chest and the pain was unbearable. I much rather have Sasori stab me a dozen times than feel what I was feeling, I never knew such pain existed.

After sobbing for a while I calm myself and clean myself up, I had to be strong for her especially now if all times. I turn to walk back down and bump into Temari who looked worried, "I'm fine, is she ok? ", I ask clearing my throat, she nods, "she just woke up". I stare at her, "she wants to talk to you", is the last thing I hear as I drop again, I wasn't ready for this. What the hell was I suppose to yell her, what could I possibly tell her without shattering her or myself in the process.

000 **Hinata** 000

I twiddle with my fingers as I wait for Kankuro, I need to see him I needed to know what to do what we were to one another. I needed to hear a no from him, a no marry me instead, would be perfect and I could argue with my father about it until he says yes. I hear the door open and I sit up my eyes landing on his as he closers the door behind him ,"Kankuro", I begin and he just stands there, "Kankuro I need to know", I was cut off by him waving his finger.

"Go marry him, you've waited for him your whole life he's here for you", my heart hurt why was he saying all this after countless nights of us together. "Kankuro what about-", he stopped me again, "you know you just needed me", everything goes quiet my heart stopped, "I understood I was just a security blanket this whole time, I knew it was only a matter of time before your father chose a husband".

I held my chest, "you were never-", I bite my lip, "you can't..", I whisper he turns to the door, "please, he can protect you, you'll be safe and happy with him". I was crying now, "marry him", were his last words as he left the room. I stare at the door feeling the tears leave my eyes, I turn away trying to hold myself together, who knows what would happen if someone saw me. It wad sickening feeling like this overt him, I shouldn't have gotten attached to him, it wouldn't last long enough to make singing or of ourselves. I bite my tongue trading the familiar iron taste, I wad so in love with the bastard, I sob holding myself.

"Hinata? ", I hear the familiar voice say behind me, I put on my best fake smile and turn to him, "Naruto", he stops looking at me as I hug him, "of course I'll marry you". My heart was broken nothing mattered anymore all I had to do now is survive. I had to move on if that's what he wanted me to do then maybe it wad the best, I had dreamt the day Naruto would ask for me to become his wife, but not feel this pain. Another man would forever hold my heart in his skilled hand and right now he was crushing it without a care.

000

I brushed my hair back as I sat looking at my paperwork I sigh taking the pen and making the correction on the sheet. I bite my lip as I read the paper, I dint notice someone had come in to my office, "wow you sure work hard", I look up to see Naruto. "All work and no play makes jack a dull boy", I say going back to my work, he silently moves to my side and hugs my waist, "I was thinking that maybe tonight we can have dinner". I shiver at his voice so close to my neck, Naruto was trying I had to give him a chance.

I nod as he smiles, "great! I'll see you at 7 then! ", with that he skips out, I stare at the door before letting my head drop to my arms. It had been only two days since that incident and my heart still ached I swore that my heart even committed suicide that day. I could feel nothing, yesterday one of my favorite patients died, I should of cried my eyes out but instead I shrugged it off and continued on with my day. It was so heartless the way I started ay his loveless body.

I felt so hollow and everyone around the office seemed to notice that my spark had been viciously put out. I look at the clock and notice I only have two hours left in my shift I dint know if I could survive those said hours. I push myself away from the desk and look up at the ceiling, I sigh as I hear foot steps, I look back at the door and soon I wish I hadn't.

There he was the person that had been haunting me, he stood at the door his hands shoved in his pockets his hair messed up. He looked horrible he looked the exact way I felt, but that was impossible since he was the one that pushed me away. I say nothing as he walks in closing the door behind him, I was afraid I dint want him in front of me right now. I could tear his throat out if I wanted to our maybe tear his beating heart or so he can look at it, if it was still beating.

I look away and down at my paperwork, "glad your here, I need you to take these to Gaara as soon as you can", I say gathering a pile of papers. I was about to hand them to him as he swiftly appeared at my side his hand gripping the back of my head as he forced his lips on to mine. I fought him, I kicked and punched everything to stop him but he was strong I should of known this was coming. I begin to cry I go limp in his arms, he picks me up pushing a stack of paper on the floor, I grunt as he attacks my neck and I feel his stiff member between my legs.

I knew what was going to happen and I didn't care anymore, it was just sex, we had nothing special anymore, I was used goods and I just guessed Kankuro would have his last way with me. He sighs and I catch it, he's drunk he's been drinking that's why he looks like crap, I push him away as he just pushes back, "Kankuro your drunk", I say trying to fight him.

"Just shut up and let me in", he growls bitting my shoulder, "Kankuro! ", I yell as I hit him he holds my hands, "shut up and let me love you!". I stare at him as his grip tightens, "let me love you one last time before you go and fuck that blond idiot". I slap him with my other hand, "your the one that pushed me away! ", I yell angry he grabs me and swiftly pins me to the wall my hands above my head.

I gasp ay the pain, "I fucking love you! ", he yells as his voice booms in my head, "I love you so much Hinata you have no idea". He says his voice cracking, I couldn't I looked away he was playing with me, he had to be, "Kankuro your drunk, you don't know what your saying". He stopped and moved on of his hands work mine to his chest his heart was racing, "please", he whispers. I close my eyes, "stop playing with me... Please I can only take so much", I sob. He was frozen I couldn't stop, "just pleat leave", I whisper my eyes shut, everything's silent as he let's me go, "you think I'm playing with you? ", I look at him as pain is painted on his face.

He was going to say something else but he stopped himself, I watch him hesitate, "you know what, think what you want then", with that he takes his leave. I sit on the floor for the next hour staring at nothing as my thoughts swim around everything that had happened in my life, everyone, "Kankuro", I whisper.

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story this far! It means alot and it just makes me now nervous to finish this story! But thanks you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you for those of toy staying with me trough this whole thing and I need your help! I wrote TWO chapters to this story I'm so iffy of posting up. My friend tells me their great and to post them but idk how you all would feel about introducing OCs. Also I make Hinata alot more "tougher" also. **

**This can go so many ways and idk what to do with it, so please I need to know if you guys want to read the chapters wroth OCs, or type up the other two which involve no OCs. PLEASE I NEED INPUT!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 9: just when you think it can't get worse**

I sat there starting at my food as if something were wrong with it, truth be told I wasn't even hungry. I look up to see Hinata eating infront of me the way she stabbed the brocoli and ate it made me hungry but also sick. "Hey Hinata do you want a sponge cake? ", Naruto asked reaching for the sweets, "cinnamon roll", I mumble making Naruto freeze, "she hates sponge cake, but she'll eat cinnamon rolls like if it was her life force", I say poking my meat and taking a bite out of it. Naruto looks over to her, I could feel her staring at me as I reached for my whisky, "is that true? ", Naruto asks her, I look up just to watch her eyes tear up but recovers quickly, "yes", she whispers.

I cut my meat as Naruto gives her a napkin full of rolls, I glance to my side were Sakura is silently chewing on her chicken, "so I was wondering if you would like to be one of my grooms men". My eyes quickly dart to Naruto I lean back holding my poison, "why? ", I ask dryly. "I need alot of strong men there to keep her safe, and you've done such a great job! I would be very sad if you didn't", he says with a pout. I was officially in hell and I was being punished with this sick joke.

I was going to deny when Gaara cleated his throat, "he would be very glad to be there, as well I but I have to ask what would happen if Sasuke were to appear? ", Gaara asked. I bit my lip, "leave him to me", I mumble as everyone's eyes fall on me, "I have a few things to ask him". I sit up about to leave as I feel an arm on mine, "Kankuro you don't mean you'll kill him right? ", Sakura asks, I smirks shaking her off, "I don't know yet".

I walked out immediately going for the door to leave and go to the bar I needed a few drinks in me, that had become my routine. I sighs as I'm finally out side I close my eyes as I shove my hands into my pockets, I stride to my bar with speed ready to just drown my mind in liquor.

000 **Hinata** 000

I watched the servants take the plates, "I don't remember Kankuro drinking so much", Naruto said looking around confused as Sakura nods. I look away, "he has some issues he is currently going trough, it's his way of dealing with stress", Temari says quickly. I feel a hand fall on my shoulder, "want me to walk you to your room? ", Naruto asks as I stare at him, "um no I'm fine, I actually need to run to the office and get some paper work that I didn't get to on time", I say stuttering.

"You can't be over working yourself", Naruto said, "in fact go to your room I'll go get your work and take it up to you with some tea, go bathe don't worry about it". He was way to sweet and to kind, I was starting to remember why I liked him, my heart clenched. I nod kissing his cheek, "thank you", I whisper talking my leave I dint want company tonight but maybe I would be able to talk to Naruto about what was going on.

I smiled maybe we'll understand and help me move on, but did I want to move on was the real question.

000 **Sasuke **000

The bar was surprisingly full, my eyes scanned the room till they feel on the man sitting infront of the bar tender I slowly walk to him changing my figure. "I can't belive she's going to go ahead and marry him", the bartender said a bit sad, "I got asked if I could be his best man to, it just fucking sucks after everything", he stops as I reach the bar. "Yes, may I have a scotch on the rocks", the tender nods walking away I slump against the bat taming a seat, "rough night?", I ask knowing the answer.

"What's a lady like you doing drinking scotch", I shrug as the tender comes back with my drink, I sip it and cringe, "thank you sir". He nods with a smile, "so what then, that's it? ", the man asks, Kankuro shrugs, "she should be going to bed by now, if he's not with her she'll be crying", he says I raise my brow.

"Long story", I nod as I take another sip of my drink, I needed to know what was going on, "so she's being forced to marry, ", I ask calmly. "Yep and she's denying any other feelings she might have, I thought I had her figured out too", he shakes his head. "Naruto better take care of her, or ill slit his throat myself", he growled downing his drink. I pay for my drink, "I give you the besy of luck in life, I know it can suck but just keep on keeping on", I say pating his back, I had my target and the bastard trying to take her from me.

000

I jump from roof to roof finally finding her, she was drying her hair while crying, I make hands signs activating a special jutsu. The type of jutsu that allows me to appear to a target as there beloved or their love, I jump on the balcony talking a deep breath as I step in. She stops and turns to me she looked so beautiful, she had changed so much she was so breath taking. "What are you doing here? ", she asks going back to dry her hair, "please just go away, I'm tired of this happening", I was now confused.

I move closer taking her chin, "you've been drinking again", I freeze, "I thought you drinking at the table was enough". She pushes me away, "if you can't face me sober don't be coming to me like this", she yells more tears. I wished I could see who I looked like, I grab her hand she slaps me, "stop it please", I pull her in and kiss her, she tasted amazing her lips were exactly the way I dreamt they would.

She freezes as I move to her neck I see bruises, no, hikies on her skin, I couldn't help but get angry as I push her back onto the bed, "stop Naruto will-", I look up, "the hell with him". I say unwrapping her towel and attacking her skin, I was in heaven, I couldn't take enough of her in, "please Kankuro stop". My heart stops as I look up in anger, just then the door swung open revealing a panting Naruto, "get off her! SASUKE! ".

000 **Hinata** 000

My eyes shot open as my vision clears, Sasuke is hovering over me his eyes on mine, he quickly moves as clanking is heard. A puppet drapes a towel over me as I look over to see a very drunk Kankuro with blood shot eyes. "So it was you", he mumbles as Sasuke dodges Narutos attack, I roll of the bed and run to the bathroom and pull on the first thing that my fingers land on. The door busts open and I feel arms around me, I gasp being lifted from the ground, "LET HER GO! ", Naruto and Kankuro yell.

I was being held by Sasuke before I could look at him he turns me so I'm facing them as he shoves his hand down my pants. I shut my eyes as I hear him whisper into my ear, "have you been fucking the puppeteer behind my back". I felt pain as he began to forcefully shove his fingers into me. I gasp in pain as I hear Kankuro and Naruto yelling, "does he know? ", I open my eyes to look at Naruto who's eyes are turning red.

He laughs as he removes his fingers, "hey Naruto take a good look at my bride", in a fierce swipe my clothes are shreds as he holds my hands to my side. "Look all these love marks on her skin", I begin to cry as his grip tightens I was exposed to him and I could do anything. "These arnt yours ate they? !", I sob as I feel Sasuke snake his arm to my breast gripping it, "they're not mine ether", he chuckles.

I wanted to die, dying was so appealing at this moment, I felt sand trickle my skin as I was torn from him. I fall forward being cradled by cloth as arms circle me, I open my eyes to see Gaara, his eyes filed with anger, "how can you call her your wife and yet do that to her! ", Gaara yells sending sand to him. "She is my wife, I want everyone to see what's mine, what I am going to claim mine and erase those marks from her skin and replace them with mine", I look up to Sasuke who had a smirk painted on his face.

"Right Hina-chan? ", my blood runs cooled as he smiles the same smile he gave me back at the exams. I see naruto and Kankuro both jump up to him before he disappears into nothing, I feel us move as Gaara sets me down. I hug my body tightly I was done with this whole thing, I just wanted to go home crawl under my bed and waste to nothing.

"Hinata I-", I hear Naruto start but stop, I dint want to hear him I see Kankuro step forward but stop I was done. I stand holding the cloth that Gaara had offered, "I want to go home tonight, I can't stay here another second", I breath in feeling my legs shake, "Hinata-", I lift my hand, "I want to speak to my father".

I turn to leave as Gaara moves to the side, I walk to what's left of my closet and find some clothes, "if you won't take me, I'll go myself", I growl as I leave the room walking to the nearest bathroom. I dint cry I don't even look at myself as I pull on my clothing, I grab my pouch and secure it. I walk out of the building looking around, it was maybe 1 in the morning or so the night was young. I walk forward being stopped by someone standing infront of me, "get out of my way", I growl they don't move, I get in my attack stance facing Kankuro.

"Listen to me", he says as I run forward he quickly dodges averting my attack, "stop please", he pleads I jump at him he blocks my kick butt can't stop the force behind it. "I HATE YOU! ", I yell, "I SHOULD OF STAYED AWAY FROM YOU! I SHOULD OF JUST CAME AND DONE MY JOB! I SHOULD OF SAID NO! !", I let out. I pant feeling my body shake, "I hate that, no matter how hard I try not to fuck up, I always do", I sigh in frustration.

I wasn't going to let myself cry not this time, "I hate you", I growl with my teeth clenched, "i don't want to feel this anymore". I look away and pull out a kunai I activate my biakugan and look around I take a deep breath. I hold the Kunai in front of me, "please just let me go", I turn the Kunai and jab it into my neck watching Kankuro ruin forward.

My feet struggle with the sand as I run overt the dunes, I cringe as my clones memories come to me, the pain in Kankuro ' s face wasn't going to stop me. I was now a good distance from the village and I wasn't stopping for anything, creating a clone was a good idea, I would of never gotten away. With my biakugan I scam my perimeter, I really don't want to see Sasuke out here, I would probably rip his throat out without hesitation. I inhale as I quicken my pace Gaara wad probably rounding up a squad to come get me, Kankuro more than likely among them along with Naruto.

I bite my lip Naruto must hate me right now for what he saw. I wasn't his to claim not anymore.

**Please help me! I'll be paying the next chapter tomorrow so I need your opinions! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! Ok slight OC! This is just to keep the story going, got the group name from a harley quinn comic series, but the characters are OC!**

**Just so no one gets confused here are the only OCs that will be involved:**

**Fang- From the village hidden in the mist, he wields a samurai sword and can make blades appear were ever the enemy touches. Has straight black hair with silver eyes. **

**Rhyme: Hidden sound village, he's blind, he hears by taping his index and thumb together to make noise and paint his surroundings. He has drum sticks that he taps were ever he wants creating a melody to lure and kill his enemy's. He has rugged brown hair and a series of piercings on both ears. **

**Skyler- Hidden leaf village, she has a pouch which holds what ever she needs, when in a pinch her acrobatics come in use along with her hand to hand with her electric brass knuckles. Her hair is purple with orange eyes. **

**Scheel: Hidden mist village, he wears goggles during the day and at night he takes them off to see in the dark for miles. Do to his nocturnal animalistic ways he grows razor snap claws that he uses to tear at his opponent is much more active and fast at night. He has light blue hair and is very lazy.**

**Kaname- Hidden sand village, she uses her pistols to shoot her enemy's, her bullets are always a surprise running anywhere from poison dipped to explosive. Her blood red hair makes her a looker and gives her easier control of her male opponents along with her hazel eyes. **

**Barrett: Village origin is unknown, with his massive strength he can destroy anything he would like. His albino like features is what makes him stand out, his white hair and red eyes make anyone tremble or look twice. **

**Those are my OCs!**

**Chapter 10: Only the elite get in! **

I started out the window as people ran around me, I couldn't even hear them only her words rang in my ears it was the only thing that mattered anymore. I feel someone shake me, but I could barely feel my world stir till I felt a sharp pain, I hold my cheek as I stare at Temari, "Kankuro stop it! ", she yells. I look at her confused as I look down to what I was doing I was scratching my arm to the point of peeling skin, Sakura runs to me with water she smiles at me but it means nothing. "What's going on! ? Why is this happening? ", Naruto holds his head as he thinks hard on what to do, I feel a hand land on my lap as I look down at Sakura, "everything will get better", she whispers a glint of mischief in her eye.

I'm about to push her off as Gaara calls to me, I look overt at him, "tell him", I look at him confused until it hits me what he ment, "why it doesn't matter", he slams his fists on the table making it crack. "FUCKING TELL THEM! ", he yells I look away as Temari comes back in with drinks, "he'll talk when he thinks he can", she says handing everyone drinks, "here", she hands me a cup of liquor which I chug back. Just as the last drop rolls of my tongue I feel it, the affects of the drug, I covet my mouth, "Temari you bitch! ", I yell as I try to stand but sand wraps around my body.

"Spill it", I bite my lip drawing blood as my mouth dares to rip open, "I love Hinata", I say through bit lips, "I slept with her more times than I can count on my fingers and I loved her so fucking much, when I heard about the marriage I felt like tearing the world apart". I pant, "I told her to marry you, I know she loves you so much I dint want to hold her back from you, I dint want to be selfish! ", I feel anger flair as I can't stop. "I dint know what I did to make her like this? I hate it so much! ", I say feeling relief, "she dint want to tell you about us,because she dint want to seam like damaged goods".

I pant as I feel the sand loosen blood trickling down my chin, I stare at the floor as the room is silent, "I knew about you two, that day when she woke up and was asking for you". I look up staying at him, "I'm really angry that you two slept with one another but that won't stop me from marrying her". I was amazed and angry at the same time, "you think I'm still a virgin don't you? ", I raise a brow, "I'm happy she got to fool around I mean if we marry, at least she got to fool around before she's tied down".

He scratches his nose, "if anything", his voice becomes deep, "she's now mine", I glares at him lunging forward I hold him by his collar. "She's not yours you bastard", I growl he was about to grab me as sand was between us. "She agreed to marry me, you gave her to me! ", Naruto yells.

000 **Hinata** 000

I land on a branch looking around I was tired but I wad also a few hours away from the leaf village, I pant holding my chest. I was reaching my limit but I wasn't going to stop, I jump forward as I crash trough the trees, "HINATA! ", I hear someone yell as I feel arms around me, "Hinata ate you ok? !", I look up to see Neji. "What are you doing our here? ", I ask tiredly, "I was just leaving for a mission, but that's my question! What are you doing here? ", I sigh deeply.

"I need to speak to the Hokage and my father immediately", Neji wad about to protest as I glare ay him, he nods leading me to the entrance. I limp trough town towards the Hokage towers, Neji then helps me up the stairs after tripping twice on the way up. We slam trough the door as Tsunade looks up with shock, "Hinata? ! How the hell! I just received the letter from the Kazekage!", I sigh.

"I ran the whole night, we need to talk along with my father!" , she too was about to protest as she examined me. "Fine but not until you rest! ", I nod collapsing in Neji ' s arms, my world was pulsing add everything was fading, I remember hearing Tsunade yell for an iv.

000

I wake up feeling my body pulse, I ignor it as i sit up, I look at my arm the iv stuck in my arm. I sigh running a hand trough my hair, I hear the door slide open and I was expecting Tsunade or my father not him. "Lady Hinata, I'm glad your up and safe", I examine him, "your the guy who runs root right? ", I ask add he nods. "Fantastic you know who I am, we'll this makes it much more simple, I'm Danzo", I nod.

"I heard about your long trip, you have amazing chakra control and I have to day, you've changed since you left the village, your no longer that shy timid girl", he walks forward. "I have an offer and ill only going to offer this to you once, we will train you and you'll go down as one of the best", I nape my eyes he turn to me. I sick smile on his face, "would you like to join my elite suicide squad? ".

000

I tap my foot as I wait for my father, Tsunade was also taping her finger, my father was always punctual. I sigh closing my eyes as the door opens I don't open my eyes as I hearpeople shuffle in. "What is all this nonsense about you wanting to speak to me? ", I open my eyes, "sit", I command and he flinches, "what an attitude maybe Suna wad a bag idea", he growls. "I said sit down!", I yell and he sits, "Naruto and Gaara should be here soon", I glance over at Tsunade, "I told you, I dint want to speak with them", she turns to me as I stand, "I'll make this quick since I have a meeting after this.

"Father", I say as he states at me, "I resign as heir to the clan I hand everything down to hanabi, further I don't want to have anything to do with the clan". I bow as Hiashi stands, "you babe no right! ", he yells just then the door poems. I clear my throat, "also I am going to join the suicide squad and I have accepted", Tsunade stands at this, "your way to young!", I look at her.

"I've already made the deal with Danzo", she grabs my collar as Naruto yells, "Hinata! ", I smirk looking at him. "To slow", Tsunade shakes me as a I take her hand, "I know exactly what I'm doing", I whisper. "Lady Tsunade", she turns to the male voice who moves trough Naruto and the group, "I'm here to pick up my new pupil", i rip from her grip and kneel, "forgive me, was I ruining late? ", I say I hear my father stand again to protest.

"Oh no, just came to walk you to the compound", I nod starting at the floor, "what the fuck are you doing Danzo! You know the rules for recruiting into that group! ". He walks past me,"I did nothing I walked to her introduced myself and told her about the squad, I dint twist get arm or anything", he pats my shoulder as I stand. "If that's it we will be leaving", I bow to both Tsunade and my father add I walk behind Danzo.

Whe walk past Naruto and Kankuro who were being held my sand, I smirk as I watch them squirm, I stop and turn to Kankuro, "I don't need your anymore". I watch him go still add I continue walking, I was a hollow husk ready to be filed with what ever wad to come and I wad ready.

000 **Kankuro** 000

We sat at the table silent as Tsunade held her head, "what the hell happen!", Hiashi yells pointing at Naruto, "I thought she was in love with you!", I was quite. Naruto was looking for words to say, "what the hell is the suicide squad? ", Temari asks, "a group of shame full shinobi who kill without reason", Hiashi hissed. "There a group that originally was of criminals who were very good at killing, kind of like the akatsuki, except these people have pride in there village", Tsunade clears her throat.

"The group is crazy, they're usually the ones that kill emperors and collect treasure for the village", she leans back, "lately they have been quite and Danzo tells me that they are training, now that they have Hinata they can expand". I watch her close her eyes, "they're top missions are Sasuke and the Akatsuki right now", my eyes land on the table.

"So she's a villan now? "? Gaara asks, "no but those who join the squad become heartless, cold hearted, money hungry scum, some even go mad with power". Everyone freezes, "I had to kill one of them the other day for having killed a near by emperor just because he was bored, he had raped all the girls in the village before seeing them on fire", I slam my first, "is she going to be raped in there! ".

She shakes her head, "belive it or not, they are very kind about their team, like a brother or hell like if they were the children and they are the parents kinda relationship", she sighs, "she would be well protected". Everyone sighs as the room one more goes quite, "we need to get her back".

000 **Hinata **000

I held my breath coming into the compound, it smelled thick of iron, blood I could help but hold my nose, "sorry they usually don't clean up after themselves". I nod as we reach some doors, he pushes them open and I quickly dodge a sword, a man with a cat mask charges at me, I jump back avoiding his swipes. I punch his side hearing him laugh as I feel pain, I pull my fist back to set knives sticking out of his skin, "what the fuck", I groan dodging his first.

I activate my biakugan, and get into my stance I begin charging at him, I jab my finger into his chest pulling out back just as the metal came out of his skin. I grab his arm forcing my chakra into his skin delaying the metal as I pull him forward my knee concentrated with chakra kicking him in the chest. I hear clapping as the man with the mask gals forward, "well done! ", I hear Danzo yell I pant confused, "fuck you hit hard", the man groans sitting up holding his abdomen.

He pulls of his mask as silver eyes examine me, "she's the Newby? ", he asks as I nod, "well welcome you past my trial", he says standing. "Names fang, I have another name but that doesn't matter now", he says add I shake his hand cautiously, "don't worry my metal only comes out while I'm in battle. This guy reminded me of an older version of Naruto he seamed so cherry now that the fight was over, his black hair slightly covered his left eye, unlike Sasuke his hair was completely straight.

"Come on, the group is waiting", he says pulling me forward to were Danzo was standing with a smile, I walk past him add he nods. We walk into the living area were 5 people sat silently smoking, "got your ass handed to you pretty good dint you? ", a man with a wrap around his eyes spoke. I watched him curiously as he smirked, "it rude to stare it's like you've never seen a blind man before", I gasp, "he taps his index and thumb together to hear what's going on kinda like a super hero the sounds pain the surroundings", Fang explains as I nod.

The man in question sat still as he combed trough his brown hair in frustration, "keep telling my secrets why don't you! ", Fang smirks. "Everyone shut up", I turn to a girl with red hair who is polishing what looked like a pistol, "my names rhyme, she's Kaname", the blond man says pointing at the red haired girl.

The girl grunts as she keeps on cleaning her weapon, "I'm Skyler and he's Scheel", a girl with what was purple hair said while pointing at a slim man sorting next to her with very light blue hair who wore black goggles. ,"don't work rhyme is the only one in the group who's blind, my eyes are just extremely sensitive to the light", Scheel said looking down at a book. "Lastly he's Bennett", a large man with silver hair nodded his head as his red eyes examined me, I bow quickly, "nice to meet you all my names Hinata Hyuga! ", everyone gasps, "arnt you the heir to the clan? ", Skyler asks, "no... not anymore".

"Like it matters we have a Hyuga! And she's my team mate! ", Fang yells in excitement, " I raise my brow, "in this group we are paired by two", Rhyme explains. "When we get a partner we have to challenge them to a dual to see if they're fit. It made perfect sense why would anyone want to be paired with a weakling.

"Go ahead and get settled in, tomorrow your training will begin", I bow as he leaves Fang pats my back, "don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing here? Your way to young to be running with people like us". I look away thinking, "my father wanted me to marry a man a use to live so o can take overt my clan, but I had fallen in love with someone else while on a mission when u received the news", I begin walling back and forth. "Then this ass hole comes back from my past and almost rapes me infront of said fiance and my lover, I was done being pushed around so i resigned my position as head and came here".

Everyone nodded, "we'll we will be your new family so don't worry about it, we'll make you strong and wise in combat! ", Skyler cheered with a smile, I couldn't belive these people were assassin's. I smile, "thank you for having me". The ready of the night we spent talking about each other and they all agreed with giving me a nick name, so I wouldn't become a risk while on a mission, Yuki I was gentle as falling snow but fierce as a snow storm. I fit in with this odd group forgetting of my school crush fiancé and my puppeteer.

**to be continued... In next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg! Huge thanks to Cathyscloud9 and Misa97! Thank you all for your feed back and for making me a bit more confident about the upcoming chapters. Misa97 I will take your advice and begin looking over my work and try to work in the OCs so no one gets confused!**

**Here's the next chapter, Omg so nervous!**

**I don't own Naruto by the way! !**

**CHAPTER 11: My Strength! **

I strike the wood as it warps and tries returning the attack, I block it with another hit as I kneel and kick the bottom of it hearing a snap. I flip back away from the wood as it mimics the attack, I wipe my brow panting, my muscles were screaming at me. "Tell me again why these arnt used at academy's", I ask inhaling as I charge at it again, "students sometimes don't know their own strength do imagine them striking the woods and not prepared to dodge the wood with there same attack and power". I barely dodge the woods attack as I'm pushed back, "this is one hell of a work out", I say with a smile.

It had been a week some I had joined the group and my strength had clearly gone trough the roof. The group was very welcoming and was always challenging me both mentally and physically, I could remember my second day when I almost lost my mind. Rhyme was playing a tune that almost made my ears bleed and made me have hallucinations of my past and even worse of Kankuro and Sasuke.

I remember almost ripping my ears off as I was yelling bloody murder, the testy wad overt once I finally past out. Rhyme had told me that I had lasted much longer than any of the people he had put under that trance. After that every night he would do it to strengthen my mind from ever being caught in a trance and that was pure hell. I wad also having to increase my stamina and insurance and luckily I had the pistol wielder to help me with that.

Kaname would laugh and tell me to'dance'as she shot at me having me dodge and try to block her shots. I remember having to have her bullets extracted from my body in the same day having to insure Rhymes mental torture later. After everything I could feel that I wad gripping and hitting much more harder than I was before. I was no longer shy, or gentle I dint give a shit about much anymore it was amazing and trilling.

Danzo nods as I turn my attention back to the tree trunk infront of me, I size it up as I continue again with my strikes, I hear the air whistle past my ear as I dodge the attack not noticing the group lead by the Hokage walking in. Not until I heard a loud pop, "hold it there lady Hokage", I turn panting as my eyes fall on the group I hear Danzo growl pating my shoulder ,"go get Fang". I nod turning to run to the building, the atmosphere was thick but I wasn't about to go in it without my partner.

000 **Kankuro **000

I stare at the red head holding the pistol I was amazed that someone still using that jutsu was alive. "I'm here to talk to Danzo", Tsunade yells, the red head smirks as a bigger man appears behind her hoisting her up on his shoulder. His red eyes screamed murder as the scars on his body yelled combat. "It's ok guys I'll handle her", Danzo says to them as they turn to leave, "also remind Hinata to come out with her partner I'm sure she's having a hard time waking him".

"Sir are you giving us permission to spar in the house? ", the red head asks a gleam in her eye, "no just get them", the two nod walking away. "Good she's coming out', Naruto mutters, "why are you here, you interrupted morning training", I look around. The square had training polls covered with blood, my eyes scan finally landing on two figures walking to us one of them obviously Hinata but the shirtless man beside her was unknown.

They come closer and she's laughing with the guy, he pokes her cheek causing her to giggle as she punches his arm. "Took you to long enough", Danzo says as both of them kneel, "Sorry Danzo", both say as Tsunade walks forward. "Good she's still not marked, she'll be coming with us", Hinatas head shots up as the man besides her rests his hand on her shoulder, he was pissing me off. "I can't let you take her", the man says in a cool tone, "we have our mission tomorrow and I've been putting it off way to long now".

Her eyes were glued to the male, "So find a new one", Tsunade spits as the boy now stands, "how about we settle this the way we do here since your on our property". His smile was sick, "I challenge any of the people you brought with you, if they win she goes with you, if I win she stays". His words were playful, he looked weak, I could snap him in two, "I'll do it"i say my hands raised.

Her eyes lock with mine, before she looks away, "alright he agreed that's it! ", the guy yells his first in the air, "alright big guy let's go, first what's your name?".Tsunade stomps get foot, "I am the Hokage and I won't allow this! ", I pat her shoulder, " if I don't them Naruto will do it". She stares at me as I walk to the man, "so your name? ", he asks again, I look at Hinata, "Sabaku No Kankuro", he smiles, "oh your my sisters lover? Now I have to give you a very good ass kicking".

I growl as he walks back not breaking eye contact, "Yuki-chan can you toss me my sword? ", I watch Hinata nod reaching into her pouch pulling out a long sword and handing it to him. She whispers into his ear and his smile falls, "come on! ", he whines as she frowns making him sigh, "fine! ". She nods and backs up as the rest of the group does the same, "to bad I can't kill you today", he growls getting into a stance.

I pull out my scrolls taking my stance, "come at me", he says calm, I call out crow and ant eater. I stand calm as I launch crow to him, he dodges it but ant eater surprises him. I move my fingers strategically taking Sasoris words into consideration about my movements being obvious. He swipes at crow missing again but he also looked calm, "are you done testing my waters? ", he asks a smile on his face .

I bite my lip drawing the two puppets back to me, my eyes move to Hinata who is calmly watching us. I jump back dodging the blade, I dodge it once more using crow and take the chance to punch him recoiling in pain as blood streams down my arm as I hold my hand. He chuckles as I see a piece of metal sticking out of his face, I regain my stance healing my hand, he comes to me again and I use crow to move away, I hear whistling as I look besides me his sword coming for my cheek.

There's brown hair that blurs my vision as chakra moves around me pushing me back. I hear a snap as I look up to see Hinata push Neji back. "Lady Hinata stop this! ", Neji yells anger in his voice, Hinata takes a battle stance as Neji charges at her, snapping is heard as both collide the snapping was the air around them moving so quickly.

Neji stumbled back as Hinata takes the chance to kick him sending him back to crash against a wall, "Jeez now that I see you fight I got it easy", I hear the man say. I look up to see Hinata walking to Neji who was coughing holding his chest, "did he send you? ", I hear her ask, more coughing is heard as Hinata walks back. "Please take Neji to the hospital", she says bowing, "also Kankuro his wound won't heal without proper care", I stand up taking her shoulder, "Hinata please".

She stares blankly at me like if she was dead, "please what Kankuro? ", she mumbles as she moves in closer her lips barely touching my ear, "I thought I told you, I don't need you anymore". She whispers moving away, "don't worry about Sasuke, I'll take care of him", she says with a smirk shaking my hands off her.

000 **Hinata** 000

I felt so calm moving away from him that was up until he took hold of my wrist, "Hinata! ", he yells as I look down at his arm. "Let go", I say dryly, "no!", he growls, "I'm not letting you leave me again", his voice held poison, "leave you? ", I narrow my eyes at him, "Kankuro that's enough", Sakura says pating his shoulder. I smirk, "listen to your mistress", Sakura looks at me with surprise, "what the fuck! I'm not fucking her! ", Kankuro yells. I move to my pouch pulling out a book which Sakura recognizes right away, "not yet", he was going to say something else but Fangs sword stopped him.

"Let her go before you go and lose a hand", Fang hissed a bit annoyed, Kankuro squeezed me before letting go. "The mission report will be given to you lady Tsunade, so your not in the dark completely", Danzo said turning to leave. I walk behind him ignoring the eyes piecing my back just before I feel arms around me, "Hinata please", Naruto whispers into my ear. I touch his arm, "maybe some other time", I say shaking him off.

Naruto was a different story, he had done nothing to me and here I wad pissing him away, maybe he did live me, but it was a little to late. He was a gentle beast but I was a broken doll I would probably fuck him and leave him if or came down to it. I stop feeling a bit disgusted with myself for even thinking the way I was, but I was done with love or relationships, if he wants to warm my beef for a night I probably won't refuse. I would kick him out the next morning that was for sure, I look to my side were Fang wad walling his eyes on his sword.

I walk up to the doors leading into the house as I kick off my shoes, my feet touch the cool wood as i walk towards the doors to enter the home. I immediately slump down on the couch not knowing how to feel as I feel Scheel sit next to me, I look up at him , "tomorrow you'll be getting your mark, we won't hate you if you decide to leave now", he mumbles.

Scheel was something special his looks told a completely different story, he was a very gentle man, I would sometimes find him with Skyler braiding her hair. He had told me once when he was pulling Kanames bullets out of my leg how he use to have a wife and daughter. He was a construction worker that would help build buildings for ministers and village heads. Until one day one of his clients daughters feel in love with him, he of course revised her love kindly and continued with his work.

Unfortunately for him she dint take to kind to his rejection and simple had his wife and daughter executed. I remember crying as he told me the story, he then told me he tortured reached bitch for what she had done. After killing her father he took her down to the dungeon and let the prisoners have their way with her, after that he pulled all her toes off. He got his revenge, it was to sweat, of course they caught him and tried killing him, ask the scars on his body were proof of their efforts.

He told me how he dint ley them have that pleasure he would never scream or yell he would sit there with a smile as they cut slabs of meat of his body. They even tried burning him alive wick was why his hair wad so white, all his hair wad burned from the root only leaving his singed hair. Danzo had set him free after killing all his torturers, he posted him salvation and forgiveness all for joining the squad. So he did and here he was now worrying that I would leave the group.

I drop my head thinking about his words, "this is good for me", I whisper, "I choose this path for myself and I'm hoping to see it till I get back at him", his hand lands on my head. "Revenge is a stupid path to take, but we'll make sure you don't go down that way", he mumbles standing and walking away. His words were laughable after his back story, but I could see that sheet he got his revenge he went sorry of insane, he had accomplished nothing, his wife wasn't alive again nor his daughter.

000

I scream as the pain increases, it felt as if my skin was being torn from my muscle, the marking was not like the ambu tattoos this was a true mark that when down to your bones. Each member had there mark some were different, I was the one getting it on my lower waist. My fingers dig into the mattress, after this I would go on my first mission to kill a traitors leader, I gasp as the cool water is poured on my skin.

"Today we welcome Hinata! ", Danzo yells as everyone claps, I pant trying to catch my breath from all the yelling I had done. "Come on you did well", Fang says helping me up, "we'll be leaving soon so try to relax! ", I smile I was ready. The pain wad a true bitch to deal with bit I was finally pay off the group that wad feasted among the village.

000 **Kankuro** 000

The village was quite as I sat sipping my tea, holding my head, "this is so fucked", Temari says as she taps her fingers on the table, "relax, being angry won't do anything", Shikamaru sighs. I watch the two bicker and can't help but think about Hinata. My eyes go back to the street as people walk by without a care before they land on her, her heavy black over coat hung over her figure so loosely while her hair was pulled up into a pony looked amazing, but at the same time she looked broken, I couldn't help but hate myself for it.

She walked besides the sword wilder looking at the shops before stopping at a good merchant, "we should buy food for the trip, since we're traveling on an alternate rout", I hear her say. She pays for the food packs with a smile as the male besides her takes the food securing it in her bag.

I was so angry that he was standing so close to her like that, " don't do it", Shikamaru says as I turn to him. "She seams like she's made up her mind", I was about to protest when he stopped me. "When Naruto was away, she would train every day till she dropped, fact is she's always felt weak and she has to prove to herself that she's not", he drops his tea.

"She might be blaming Sasuke or even you or Naruto but truth is she hates herself", I squeeze my cup. "She's had a very rough up bringing, I'm honestly surprise she dint crack earlier in life, having an abusive father, being blamed for her mothers death and resembling her", he looks at me. "Her mother was also part of a elite ambu group, she was a bit of a masochist when no one was around", he looks back at Hinata.

"When she meet her father she became calm, some say she use to torture jet enemy's and get off to peeling there skin from their bones", I also glance at her. "Hinata doesn't look like she would be a masochist, but she strongly resembles her mother".something swelled in my chest something was going to happen and I was most likely not prepared for it.

000 **Hinata** 000**  
><strong>

I stand over the bloody remains a smile on my face, "they dint stand a chance", I sigh kicking the man's decapitated head, "we completed the mission with 2 hours to spare", Fang said cleaning his sword. I nod, "these guys were suppose to be really strong and they completely feel apart before us disappointing", I say walking to Fang over the dead body's. "Let's go to his kingdom and kill the testy of the soldiers", I say stretching, "what about the people?", he asks an eye brow raised, " they'll be fine! As long as they stay out of our way you know", I say with a smile.

He stands wiping the blood off his face, "Alright lets do it then", Fang says with a smile as we walk down the road towards the village. "You seam so calm", he says a bit worried, "you know what I feel so relaxed now is like I was made to do this". I say looking up at the sky, "my mother once was part of a an elite ambu group, but my father never really told me about what she did".

"What happen to your mother? ", he asks, "she died giving birth to my little sister hanabi, but you know what's funny, I some how managed to get the back lash of the whole thing just because I looked extremely like her", I close my eyes. "My mom was very gentle with me growing up, she use to tell me that the world can sometimes really suck but it's what you make of it", I sigh, "she told me to always be strong no matter what happen".

We see the entrance of a small village as I crack my knuckles, "do you know your mothers name? , we can look her up when we get back to the village", Fang says taking out his sword. I stop, "I can actually do that? ", I ask as Fang smiles, "oh course!", he yells patting my back. Just tothink that maybe i could get closer to my mother again wad enough for me to almost jump and give Fang a big sloppy kiss. The villagers watch us walk to them activating my biakugan, "alright guards are to the far back, let's rock".

**feed back *hides***


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I've been away for a while, with the holiday coming in everything is pretty frantic ay my work so it's been hard to work on this, but here I am! **

**Thank you all for staying with me especially with the intro of the OCs!**

**I still don't own Naruto (damn)**

**Chapter 12: Maybe it will work out this way**

I sat silently watching the fire rage on as the wind blew my hair away from my face, the village burned so slow it was amazing, "that should be enough, let's get going then". I look over to Fang who is fixing his hood, "that was oddly satisfying", I say standing. I pat the dust off my butt as I take my bag, "come on let's celebrate! You're first mission compete!", I smile as Fang leads me away. It takes six solid hours to get back to the village on full sprint.

We reach the gates and he leads me to a bar where he orders me a round of shots, we drink and laugh with the rest of the bar patrons as I ignore the one person at the edge of the bar. "To OUR SQUAD! ", I yell knocking back the liquid as everyone yells, men begin to rub up on me as Fang holds them off with his sword. "Hinata? ", I turn to the voice and see Kiba, "omg! Kiba! Is been forever hasn't it! ", I say with a slur, he looks around, "Hinata come on let's take you home", he mumbles as I pat his chest. "Kiba-kun don't be a stick in the mud I just completed my first mission for my elite squad! ", I sing as everyone cheers.

"Hinata come on Naruto is worried sick about you", he mumbles keeping me from falling forward, I chuckle, "I'm not Naruto or Kankuros property", I mumble to his ear. I hear him swallow hard as my hands rubs his chest, "I'm sorry I never gave into you Kiba", I whisper letting my hands travel down him. It was exciting my heart was racing and I had a good buzz flowing trough my body, that might of been the alcohol.

I hear him gasp as my hands tug at his shirt, my lips land on his as our tongues battle, I could taste the faint alcohol on his tongue as I kept working his pants. I felt an arm on my shoulder as I stop, "come on Hinata let's get back to the compound", I hear Fang yawn. I smirk, "to bad it was about to get interesting", I whisper as I push Kiba back and hold Fangs arm as he leads me out.

"Hey Fang maybe we should avoid the compound since we are insanely drink", I mumble trying to steady myself. "I'm surprised you drank so much, who knew you were a secret drunk! ", Fang said with a chuckle trying to also steady his body. We start laughing loudly as we walk trough the village, people avoiding us as we stumble trough.

000

I flip trough the book as I hear taking outside the door, my eyes scan the pictures and names sighing as I flip trough the last page scanning it. I shut it closed reaching for the last book, this one was a pitch black leather with the Konoha symbol stamped on it. I hold it for a moment before opening it, I flip trough the first three pages before I stop and tap the image a small smile on my face. "Mom", I whisper as Fang enters the room with a glass of water, "you found her? ", he asks walking to me.

I nod passing him the book, "I can't read the writing", i whisper watching Fang he clears his throat, "your mother was, uh something else", he says. "You can read it? ", I ask a bit amazed, "a little", he moves closer. "Here it says that she was in 3 mayor battles and she lead all of them along with multiple winnings", his finger traces some of the other lettering as he pauses, "what? ", I ask a bit worried. "Your mom", I look at him anxious, "your mother was a masochist? ", he says a bit confused.

He swallows hard, "your mother was a top chief and she would torture piles of people with a smile on her face", he looks at me a bit worried. "Your pulling my leg right? ", I say as his face stays the same. "My mom would never hurt a fly! ", I say a bit angry, "here it says other whise Hinata I wouldn't lie about this", I bite my lip taking the book back flipping too the next page and gasp.

The book falls to the bed on the page, my eyes on the image of my mother standing on a pile of children a smile on her face. I heard myself sob as I close my eyes, this wasn't the mother that would sing to me and tell me to always be kind to my elders and respect my father. This was the part of her that my father absolutely hated, her strong side, the side that he couldn't push around when he was drunk.

I blink looking over to Fang who was watching me with steady eyes, "you were right, you look so much like her". I bite my lip looking back down at the book, "do you think I'll ever be as heartless as her? ", I ask as Fang pukka me into a tight hug, "shut up, you would never harm a fly without it giving you reason to". I smile pinching his arm and make him gasp, "your to kind! ", as wet both start to laugh.

000

I sit in the water staring at nothing as my mind tries to prosses the information that I had received today, I let myself sink into the tub holding my breath with my eyes closed. I was one of the two daughters of a well known killer, no wonder everyone looked down on me. I sit up gasping rubbing my eyes I sigh squeezing the luffa in my hands, I was angry and sad, I also couldn't believe my father would keep this information from me and hanabi.

I stand from the tub walking over to finish cleaning my hair, I let the water run down my hair as I begin to cry. I missed hanabi she must hate me for just ruining away from her the way I did. I lather the soap into my hair as I begin humming, "you sing so beautifully", I freeze and turn quickly. Of course no one was there, I bite my lip slamming my fist into the wall, why the hell was I thinking of him at a time like this.

000 **Kankuro** 000

"I'll be leaving back to Suna", I say with my hands tucked into my pockets, "oh? ", Tsunade mumbles an eye brow raised. "Gaara thinks that I should come back, I need to begin my mission on finding the akatsuki, I also have a new puppet to tend to", I bite my lip. "I have to get away from her, I'm tired of hurting", I say trying to contol my voice. Tsunade nods, "I just got her mission report", I look at the folder infront of her, "she's acting more and more like her mother".

"Do you know she killed her former lover? ", I raise my brow, Tsunade leans back motioning for me to have a seat. "Before Hinatas mother meet her father, she had a man from the village hidden in the stone", she leans back, "the poor bastard was head over heels for her". I bite my lip, "after her executions, she would take the guy to her tent and release her pent up stress on the guy", I close my eyes, "she would fuck him", I whisper.

Tsunade chuckles, "no she never really fucked him unless she felt like it, she would carve at his body while getting off on his cries", I swallow hard. "Till she finally killed him, she said it was an accident but the poor guy was so carved up, he gave a Halloween lantern a run for its money", she leans forward. "Then this is also why her mother and Sasukes mother were so close, they were in the same squad and they both had a", she stops with a blush as she moves her hands together.

"They were lovers also! ", I yell holding my nose the slight image of Hinata naked rubbing up against another girl, "yes". Tsunade clears her throat, "the ambu was very strict and you could imagine their relationship was forbidden so they agreed that if they had kids that they would marry and continue their relationship", she looks at her desk. "Why are you telling me this? ", I ask feeling my throat become dry, "she loves you Kankuro, I'm not blind of her attraction to you, it even exceeds the love she has for Naruto".

I clear my throat, "go back to Suna and do your thing, I'll keep an eye on her here", I look up to Tsunade who is looking down at a paper, "here take this with you", I stand taking the paper and looking at it a bit confused. "Just keep it", I nod folding the paper and securing it in my pocket, "I'm of them", I say with a bow and move to leave, it felt wrong leaving without Hinata but It was necessary, she was suffocating me.

000 **Hinata** 000 (time skip 7 months)

I sit silently as I watch Skyler train, I hold the metal sword giving it a squeeze, I was so angry with myself and Danzo. I close my eyes remembering Fang, _"don't worry I'll be right back ok! ", _I sigh standing still gripping the sword. Everything about those weeks was so fresh in my mind it made me so sick.

_"Fang were are you going? ", I ask running out of my room, "don't worry I'll be right back ok! ", I watch him wave with a pout. "Fine don't be late! ", I yell as he laughs waving, I march to the kitchen making myself breakfast and plan out my day without Fang. I train with Rhyme finally passing all his tests, "your the first __to completely become amune too my songs", he says pating my head. "Thank you", I say letting my head drop, "Fangs still not back? ", I nod as Rhyme sighs, "it's times like this im so glad I can't see, I hate when girls get sad", I chuckle, "he's fine ok"._

_Then as fast as that 2 weeks passed and still no word from him or Danzo until he finally came for me, "yes Lord Danzo? ", I say with my head bowed trying to contain myself. "Today we will improve your medical ninjutsu", I nod following him, I wanted to ask about Fang but I couldn't. He leads me to a dark room were there's a single table with what looked like a container with something in it, "alright try repairing it", I look at the vat of liquid, "what is it? "._

_I bite my lip as he didn't answer I roll up my sleeves and dunk my arms into the liquid concentrating my chakra to the object. I'm surprised with myself as it begins to heal I become happy until a hint of pain hits me, I try concentrating on it but as I proceed to heal the object the chakra hits me. I stop, "hey Danzo", he grunts, "this is a joke right? ", I ask feeling the tears sting my eyes, "can you keep healing or? ", I swallow hard, "is this Fangs heart sir? "._

I sharpen the sword as I think about how Fang use to be so anal about the angle and how fast the stone should be turning to sharpen it. I hold it up examining the work I had done, "perfect", I whisper inserting the sword back into its case. I turn to walk back to my room as I bump into Danzo, "forgive me", I whisper as I continue to walk. "You missed your training", I stop, "maybe your still a bit weak", I grip the sword, "why don't you tell me what happen to Fang", I mumble trying to control the anger that was burning in my stomach.

I felt like I could explode into a million pieces and everything around me would be completely destroyed. The past months without him had made me more harder I was no longer a stone I was polished into a diamond, a blood diamond. I had killed many whole taking out my anger and pain of the loss I had suffered, I had seduced many men and skinned them alive sheet they hag the idea that they were going to get lucky. It made me feel so much better watching others in pain, but it also made a hole grow in my heart.

At one point I thought I was completely heartless as I stood over a small child holding his dying mother. At that small moment I reflected on everything and that's when I started to hear more voices in my head. I had told Rhyme that I was possibly losing my mind now, but he told me that it was just my conciseness trying to get a hold of me.

"He was a great shinobi", I pull out the sword and hold it to his throat, "stop going around my question", I feel a strong grip on my waist as it pulls me away. I catch my fall as I face Scheel, "calm down Hinata", I growl looking at the ground, "I'm going out for a walk I need to cool my head", I mumble. No one says anything as I take the sword with me attaching it to my belt, I was so angry that no one was giving me answers to what I needed to know.

000

The village was quite with the sunset buzz of the summer festival, I walk trough the crowd ignoring all the happy couples hanging from each others arms. I grind my teeth hearing all the love chatter, I continue walking till I reach the tea shop, I enter the shop and sit in my spot. "The usual please", I say to the waitress, I feel someone sit next to me, "so no answers? ", I nod as Shikamaru places his order, "how are you doing? ", he asks.

I look over at him as he reads his book, "it's been shitty, after I heard that you killed the guy who killed Asuma-sensei is been paperwork", I say. I yawn as I receive my tea, "paperwork? ", I nod at the question, "Danzo wants all of us to keep close notes on the people you guys kill, so far from our count their is 5 left and he's assembling groups to round up the rest", I say taking a sip of tea.

"Are you thinking of leaving? ", I think hard about his question, ever since Fangs death it felt odd to stay at the compound, yes all the other were there but I didn't know them like I knew Fang. I grip the cup of tea, "I don't know", he sighs closing his book. "Everyone misses you, I just wanted to let you know", he pays for his tea as he stands, "I'll see you soon", I nod to him as he leaves.

I stare at the liquid, "come on Hinata! You know how I feel when you get all pouty on me! ", I shut my eyes as the voice rings through my head. I feel a tear escape as I hold my head, "these voices need to go away before I go crazy", I whisper downing the rest of the tea. I reach to pay as someone puts down the money for it, "she'll have another on me please", I bite my lip as the blond sits next to me.

I stare at the empty cup as the waitress brings out two cups of tea, I nod thanking her, "I'm glad to see your ok", he whispers as he takes a sip. I stare at the liquid thinking of what to say, my brain was pulsing, "I heard that you saw Sasuke", I stir the liquid, "he asked about you", I nod. "I told him you joined the ambu", I nod again, "I don't think he would be to happy if he knows I joined the suicide squad", I mumble.

He chuckles, "yeah I know that", I felt so out of place, maybe if it was under other circumstances I would be happy to be with him, I would be married with him right now. "What you do with that ring?", I say before I can stop myself, "I still have it in fact I carry it everywhere I go", he says pulling out the small box. I take it and examine it, I couldn't stop from opening it, it was really beautiful, it was something that very wealthy women would probably wear to show off.

I chuckle taking it out and sliding it on my finger, "Jeez it even fits", he laughs as I stare at it, "it's almost scary how this could of happened a few months ago". I say sliding the ring off and putting it back in the box, "what do you mean? The offers still on the table", I shake my head. "I know that it's just", I sigh closing the box, "I'm going trough a loss right now and I can't think right".

I feel his hand on my shoulder, "Hinata", I shut my eyes, "why do you always think your alone? ", I look at him, "your not weak, your not useless, your not stupid", I freeze, "your beautiful and strong so freaking strong that hell you can probably kill me if you wanted to!, your so intelligent and your surrounded by people who love you". I close my eyes concentrating on Fang as even then people begin to appear, my sister, Kiba and Shino, then Kurenai then Kankuro the circle of friends I left behind.

I could almost see Fang smile and turn to walk away from me his hand overt his head waving goodbye as the crowd of people separate so he can disappear. He wad my stepping stone to become who I was now, he was the one that polished me too become a great swords man. I could still hear the clashing of swords as we trained, both panting as we challenged each other. I don't notice I was gripping Fangs sword, I had gone trough so much shit to get possession of it and I would be dammed to let it go.

"_Hinata you should never distance yourself from your friends, promise me that if I every leave or die that you won't be sad ok! In fact! I want you to go back to your old friends! !", _I open my eyes feeling tears fall staining my cheek. I wipe my tear staring at the liquid on my finger, I begin shaking as I grip Naruto, "I miss him Naruto, I miss my partner! ", I sob as I fall apart. I feel Naruto pat my head as he picks me up carrying me out of the shop, he puts me down taking my shoulders as his lips touch mine. **  
><strong>

I squeeze my jacket as I kiss him back still feeling the tears run down, "come on, I bet you feel weird crying in public", he grabs my hand leading me away from the crowd. We run to a dense area were there's a small bench, "here should be good", I look around, "this is were I cried when I found out about pervy sage". I bite my lip I had heard about his death, now I felt like a bitch for not thinking about how Naruto musty of been feeling.

I sit as he pulls out a popsicle, "i was going to come up here anyways so it's still cold", I nod taking the half as he sits next to me. "How's the squad anyway", I think before shrugging, "Lord Danzo didn't really like any of us to speak about the squad to others", I say taking a bite of the treat. "I understand that but just now you said you missed your partner", I freeze noticing I did say that, "he's no longer with me", I whisper. "Was he killed? ", I bite my tongue, "that's the thing, no one will tell me what happened, the way I found out", I stop and take a big bite of the popsicle.

"That's why I'm so freaking angry and unstable right now", I hear Naruto growl as drops his popsicle, "Hinata", I turn to him the last of the popsicle in my mouth, "please marry me! ", I stare at him, "I need to get you out of there, it's not good for you! ". I swallow my eyes darting to the ground, that would be the only way out of the squad, "Naruto".

He looks at me anxiety painted on his face, I bite my lip it was now or never, "yes", I whisper as Narutos eyes widen, "yes I'll marry you this time for sure". His lips touch mine with a heat of passion, I try to fight but let him continue. My arms wrap around his neck as I fall back on the bench letting Naruto straddle me.

I could hear a small voice yell at the back of my mind but all I could do was concentrate on what was going on at the moment. I pull Narutos hair s he gasps, I open my eyes as he moves away his blue eyes starting at mine, it felt so weird to be with him like this. I bite my lip as Naruto moves to my neck, I had to stop thinking and just do from now until I get a hold of myself.

**reviews? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright let's get this show on the road! Holidays coming the tragic is horrible the people are horrible and you sometimes swear that if another kid runs out of a corner workout is mother you will let the cart tale it victim. Holiday shopping is a bitch...**

**I don't own Naruto! !**

**Chapter 13: the drunken mistakes we make**

I let the water run down my skin as I scrub at it, I had a long day to attend to and Naruto was due to show up any time now at the compound. I shut the water off taking the towel and wrapping it around my body, I pat myself down pulling on my clothes and fixing my stuff in a suit case. I glance around the room and grab Fangs sword, I wasn't going to leave the sword behind, it was now mine and I felt like Fang was still with me with it on me. I strap it on my belt and exhale, "let's go", I whisper starting at myself in the mirror, I walk or the room closing the door behind me.

I walk past Fangs old room and I had to stop myself from wanting to open the door to the now empty room. There were times were I could sware I could still hear him snoring up a storm in there, I had caught myself getting up in a fit to tell him to shut up. I laugh at the memorie of walking up knocking his door down and duck taping his mouth shut, if he put up a fight I would tape him to the wall.

I walk to the kitchen getting a small snack of toast with jam, I turn to leave and notice the house was really empty, I shrug it off as I walk out into the training area facing the gate. I finish my toast and sigh leaning back on my hands, "how am I going to do this", I whisper, "do what? ", I turn to face Scheel. I withhold my panic as I look away, "don't sneak up on me", I mumble sitting up, "your leaving today huh", I bite my lip, "I've been asked to marry someone", I whisper as he sits next to me. "I know that but I also know you don't really love him", he says I stare at the floor, "but your going to do it anyway".

I look at him, "I know he doesn't love me anymore, it's been so long since everything, and I just need to get out of here no one is telling me what happen to Fang! What makes me even more mad is how lord Danzo dint tell me". I stop the sob from escaping my mouth, "I had to find out by healing his decayed heart", I choke out turning away from him. I stand noticing the nearing chakra, "I'm gong to speak to the Hokage today", I say as I look down to Scheel, "I how you hate me for leaving", I say as I watch him stand. For the time I've spent here I've never really seen Scheel show compassion to anyone or anything, he brought his arms around me giving me a strong hug, "take care of yourself", he whispers taking my hands and placing a small whistle in it.

I look down at it confused, "due to my injuries I've gone sort of def and I can hear high frequency", I look up at him, "ever find yourself in trouble, blow it and I'll be on my way, no matter how far you are I'll heart it". I squeeze the small whistle nodding as I hug him again, I run to my room gathering my suit case and running to Naruto who was barely at the gate. I turn noticing the whole group standing near the doors waving their goodbyes, I smile waving back, it wasn't a goodbye it was a see you soon.

000

We walk next to each other in silence as he carries my bag, I glance around at the village, "oh the decorations are up for the festival", I say looking up at all the lights and balloons. "Yep, last night after I walked you home they were asking for volunteers to help", he says with a smile. I nod taking my time to look at the shops before catching a glimpse of the time, "let's go, Danzo should be getting to the compound any moment now", I take his hand getting into a full on sprint. I feel a snap as I look back at Naruto his eyes glued to his hand I look down noticing blood, "omg! I'm so sorry! ", I yell grabbing his hand with both mine beginning to heal him.

He chuckles, "it's ok! I should of known you would be on a different level than me", he says cringing when I move his hand. "Come let's keep walking I'll heal you as we go", I say glancing around he nods as we begin moving. I feel his bone coming back together as he groans, "im sorry I know it hurts", I whisper as I move my hands to put pressure on his wrist. "It's ok you know why", I look up at him, "cuz I have you now Hinata", I look away with a smile smacking his shoulder, "it should be good now".

We stare at the tower, "come on let's see who can make it to the top without using the stairs", I smirk, "your on", we charge at the wall as soon as my foot touches the wall I launch up. I catch myself at the Hokage window looking over at Naruto still sprinting up, "to slow! ", I yell annoyed. I look over and my eyes and body freeze, "Lord Danzo", I whisper as I feel Naruto finally reach me,"no fair your like elite! ".

"Hinata there you are, come now let's head back", I stare at him feeling anger flair I grind my teeth as he waits for me, "Old lady we actually have an announcement". I look at Naruto as he smiles bringing me close, "were getting married", I smile nodding as Tsunade shoots up, "is this true?!", she yells. I turn to her with a kind smile, "yes lady Tsunade", I watch her gather herself up, "Hinata Hyuga, you will be transferred over to the regular ambu division for the time being", I bow at her.

"Yes my lady", I say as I hear Danzo step forward, "this is nonsense", I hear him mumble, "Danzo", I growl as I look at him, "are you going to tell me what happen to Fang". His eyes darken, "is that what this whole thing is about? ", I don't look away as he sighs, "he was weak and needed to be disposed of". I feel arms around me as they hold me back, "he wasn't suited to be your partner", I bite my lip as I feel the anger getting to me.

"You bastard! ", I yell i grind my teeth, "he was an amazing shinobi! He was both smart and string! He he looked up to you! He would wait hand and knee for you and this is how you repay him! ? What about the others!? What about them!", i feel myself lose conciseness, I look down at the needle in my side, "your lucky I'm being held back you fuck", I manage to say as everything goes black.

000 **Kankuro**000

I stomp my feet before entering the building, I look around to see a group of medics rurushing up the tower, "someone must of pissed her off", I chuckle. I walk up the stairs as I freeze seeing the man that had taken away the one important thing in my life away from me walk down. He looked pissed and that made my heart race, my body begins sprinting up to the room, the door was wide open.

I turn into the room panting as my eyes meet hers, she looked amazing, some how she looked much more developed and her hair was much more darker her eyes also dark. My words get caught as I watch Naruto move to her, "here you need to drink", she looks away nodding as she drinks the liquid. "What's going on? ", I finally say looking at Tsunade who was running to me, "I'm leaving the squad", my eyes dart to hers, "that's great! ", I say.

My heart was racing, "also in getting married", my heart hits a wall dead stop, "I'm so glad I won't have to send out cards to Suna now", she says with a chuckle. I smile holding back the pain, "that's great really", I look at Tsunade who was holding my shoulders, "I just came to report I'll be in the village for a few days with my sister".

Her grip tightens, "come we need to talk", I stare at her and nod, "I'll see you two later then", I say with a small wave as Tsunade walks me away. We walk to the roof and I exhale, "Kankuro", I turn to Tsunade, "I'm glad she's back and that she's safe", she slaps me. "Why the hell are you so calm", I hold my cheek, "I know Hinata is just marrying Naruto to get out of there", I look at her, "Kankuro you know you don't want her to marry him".

I bite my tongue, "i can't stop her", I shove my hands into my pockets, "if she wants me ill be here waiting for her, I can't make her". Tsunade was about to say something else when she stopped, "hey come on let's go eat! ", we turn to Naruto. "Right be there in a sec! ", I yell back, "I'ma be around if she needs me but she already made up her mind", I say walking away from her.

000 **Hinata **000

I sigh sitting back, "god it's hard to belive its barely 3 in the after noon", I say closing my eyes, "I agree the days dragging", Shikamaru yawns, I sip my tea feeling eyes on me, "so your keeping his sword? ", I look over at Temari. "I would love to keep it", I say gripping the hilt of it, "it keeps me calm", I turn back to my tea, "which brings me to a terrible point, were am I going to live". I pull out my pouch everyone starting at the pile of cash that springs out, "I think I have enough for an apartment".

"How the hell? ", I hear Shikamaru say, "alot of people pay a pretty penny to get rid of people", I mumble snapping my pounch closed. "How many", Naruto asks I sigh, "to many", the table goes quite, "you're still part of ambu tho right? ", I nod at Kankuros question. "Yeah I'm thinking she's going to work me trough the system, but I still have a mission to attend to", I say pulling out a scroll. "I'm sorry Naruto but the wedding is going to have to wait a few more weeks", I say with a smile.

"Were are you going? ", I pat the scroll, "I'm heading into stone, there's a political figure whos been causing trouble". I lean back, "should be like a week or so", I say calculating everything, "then when you come back you can just stay at my place", I look at him. "Now now you have to wait for that", I tease, Naruto blushes as Temari laughs, "when was the last time you slept with someone anyways", I chuckle as I clear my throat. "The last time I slept with your brother", it was so easy to admit, "before Sasuke tried to rape me, so I fucked your brother last".

I laugh as Temari nervously chuckles, "come on why so awkward, that was ages ago", I say leaning my head back. I felt calm, I forgot how it felt to be with friends, I hear Kankuro stand, "sorry I have to leave", I look at him, he looked hurt and I couldn't help but feel like a bitch. "Ah shit I should of stayed quite", I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey Temari can I stay with you tonight?", Temari stares at me thinking as she hands me the keys, "just when you leave in the morning leave them on the table will you", I nod taking them. "Walk me Naruto? ", he nods pulling out money to pay for the meal, "I'll see you guys tomorrow", Naruto says taking my hands and leading me out. "So what when you get back", I cut him off with a kiss to the cheek, "I'll move in with you once I get back don't worry about it", he smiles nodding.

000

Once Naruto left I began to look for a drink, I found a nice large bottle of whiskey which I popped open and began to drink out of, "god what am I doing? ", I whisper to myself. I lay on the couch still holding the now half empty bottle, I put the bottle down taking of my shirt to only lay in my bra. "I forgot how hot it can get", I sigh as I slip off my shorts, "much better", I slump on the couch taking a swig.

I had become quite the alcoholic since I joined the suicide squad, they would always have a drink in the morning and then another at lunch and usually a bottle at night. I swore they had alcohol on tap ay one point but the longer I stayed with them I grew to understand why they drank. It was a security blanket for most of them, it kept the nightmares at bay.

I fall back looking out the window, "god I'm so fucked", I mumble rubbing my eyes, I lay back as I hear knocking, I ignore it taking a large chug of the drink finishing the bottle. The door opens and I feel the buzz come on full force, " I hope you don't mind I drank your whisky", I say with a slur, I look over and see a blurry figure walk forward. I blink noticing the paint I sigh, "you hear to torture me again", I mumble standing, "your just the figure in my head", I say stumbling forward.

I touch him which confuses me, "your not disappearing this time", I whisper my hands traveling down his body feeling all the muscles twitch to my touch. "God you feel to real", I say as I feel his hands on my waits, I was on fire this illusion was freaking me out. "Hinata", I hear him groan as he grabs my hands, "stop it your drunk", I hear him say near my neck, "not drunk enough", I say feeling his lips on my neck. I fist his hair moaning as I feel his mouth move down my chest, "Kankuro", I choke out feeling him pick me up.

**(LEMON! !)**

A door is knocked open as his lips are on mine, I feel my sanity slipping as I feel him clime on top of me. I gasp as his hand grips my breast, I growl pushing him up and rip his shirt open growling as my hands feel the mesh shirt underneath which I quickly get rid of. My lips attack his chest sucking on all the flesh I could take in my mouth as my hands travels down to grip his member.

He protests as I bite him, "shut up", I gasp as I work his pants off releasing him, I quickly move to place my mouth around him as he moans, "I've dreamt of this so many fucking times", I suck on him making him pant. I feel him pull me back his lips landing on mine, "my turn', he sighs pushing me back I was going to fight back when I felt my arms pull up over my head.

He quickly rips my bra off and attacks my breast I can't help but fight against his jutsu as he kept attacking my chest. I feel his hand travel down to my underwear tugging on them to pull them off, I pant awaiting for his next move. He quickly dives down and begins to eat me, if this was a dream it was the most horrible and the best one at the same time. I squirm feeling the warmth increase as I begin to tremble my orgasim comes fast and hard.

I feel my body trembling as Kankuro sits up liking his lips, "fuck I miss this", he leans over kissing my neck as he rubs the tip of his member at the entrance of my woman hood. I feel my arms loosen and I quickly push him up and take the chance to straddle him. I pant as he stares up at me, "god how could I let this go", he whispers caressing my hip, I inhale taking his member and position him.

In a swift movement I have him embed into me as I gasp, "fuck I don't remember this much pain", I say holding myself up on him. He chuckles, " it's been a while since you've fucked me right", he says moving his hip up. I moan as I slap him, "I control you", I groan moving onto of him feeling the alcohol wear off. "Then please move faster princess or im going to lose control", he growls holding my hips as I rock on top of him. "God shut up!", I say quickening my pace I grip his shoulders as he pushes up against me, I'm losing control and the alcohol buzz.

My senses begin to clear as I close my eyes concentrating on the movements im making, I bite my lip as his hands squeeze my waist, "Hinata". I snap my eyes open gasping as Kankuro flips me over so he's on top. He kisses me as he inserts himself deep in me, "tonight your all mine", he mumbles biting my lip as I gasp feeling him move hard against me. I bite his shoulder causing him to yell, "I've always been yours", I whisper sucking his neck as his pace quickens.

I toss my head back moaning as he begins to stagger in his thrusts, I hold him close digging my nails into his back, "Hinata", I hear him gasp, "Kankuro", I answer. I yell feeling my second release as Kankuro bites my shoulder cumming in me, we both pant coming down from our high. He rests his for head on mine or lips inches apart, "I love you", he whispers, I closer my eyes mentally recording his words, "me to", I say kissing him lightly .

000

**(end of lemon! ) **

I blink a few times as I stare out the window, a small figure hovering, I yawn standing and walking to the window, "morning crow", I say opening the window letting the birds land on my shoulder. I take the paper from his foot and unroll it to read the message, I turn around and almost scream as I see the sleeping figure in bed. His hair completely a mess his face resting as small traces of purple still lingered. I make crow leave as I bite my lip walking out of the room and to the bathroom taking notice that I was comepletly naked and had bruises all over my body.

I groan washing my face of the smeared purple paint and comb my hair, finally leaving the bathroom and walking to the living room were I had my suit case. I pop it pen and fish out the clothes I needed I pause sensing the nearing chakra and run to the room were Kankuro still slept. I pull on my clothes and quickly snap a chakra surpresing bracelet on his wrist, I lock the door and before Naruto could knock I pull the front door open.

"Your awake! ", he says with a smile I nod, "this place has no food, I was about to go and get some cinnamon rolls down the street". He smiles, "got you covered", he shows me the bag and I inwardly scream, "great come in", I say letting him in. "Eh Kankuro here? ", I quickly turn noticing the scrolls on the floor, "well I do need a place to sleep", I turn to Kankuro who's standing at the kitchen without a shirt. "He must of came in when I was already asleep", I finally say walking Naruto to the table, "yeah I guess that's true", Naruto chuckles.

I serve myself and Naruto a glass of milk, "so when you heading out? ", he asks ignoring Kankuro who took a seat next to him, "actually I just received some news this morning", I say pulling out the small rules up paper. "What's it say? ", Kankuro asks taking a bite of his toast, "news about how Sasuke killed his older brother", i say passing the paper to Naruto who takes it. "Damn it! ", Naruto yells banging his fist in the table, "does Tsunade know? ".

I shrug, "who knows I got the message from Skyler, they must be getting ready to go collect the body", I say taking the paper back. "She's from the squad", I say crumbling the paper up, both men stare at one another sizing each other up. I sigh taking both theirs hands, "stop it guys enough", I look at Naruto who stares at me for a second before smiling, "I'm sorry I'm just so excited about everything you know? ", I bite my tongue nodding.

The table was once more silent as Kankuro rubs his neck as Naruto freezes, "what's that bruise in your neck?", he whispers as Kankuro looks at him confused. I smirk, "the hicky on your neck", I say taking a sip of milk, Kankuro looks away, "I met this sweat little thing last night don't notice we got that into it". Naruto chuckles, "oh I see who's the lucky girl", u see Kankuro panic but recovers, "it's a secret she's actually really shy", I bite a roll as Naruto nods. Thank god for Kankuro being an amazing lier.

**Blah blah review blah blah lol time for the hot chocolate! (^'.')^**


	14. Chapter 14

**fa la la la la fa la la la sorry I've been gone! Here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 14: fuck me right? **

I strap on my belt and fix my shorts taking a last look at myself in the mirror, I did a good job hiding the hicky that was on my shoulder with my hoodie. I add some light make up on my face and fix the eyeliner, "come on I need to get dolled up to! ", I hear Temari yell as she bangs the door. I open the door letting her in, "we can just share the mirror you know", I mumble fixing the sword at my waist. Temari sighs as she begins adding on make up, "did you fuck my brother last night? ", I freeze looking at her, "what? ", I choke out.

She stops turning to me, "he's alot more relaxed and somehow more happy", I bite my lip going back to my sword, "I was drunk", I whisper. As Temari gasps, "shut up", I say quickly taking my bag from the sink. "Please for the love of God don't say anything", I say with a glare walking out, I turn the corner and Kankuro is standing there fixing his pants, I blush walking past him. "So is this our secret then? ", he whispers walking over to me. I turn to stop him as he places his hands on my waist, "what? Its nothing special right? ", for some reason that pissed me off.

I shove him back, "shut up before I put you in your place", I growl as he pins me, "oh fantastic, are we going to fuck before we see your fiancé? ".I slap him and take the time to punch him in the stomach making him fall over, "fuck you prick!", I yell walking by him to the door. I pull on my sandals and slam the door behind me.

I grip the hilt of my sword fighting the urge to go back in there and slaughter him, "Hey Hinata", I look over to Naruto I compose my self. "Hey! ", he stops infront of me, "are they ready?", he asks as I shrug, "who knows I needed some fresh air". I grip his arm as the door opens to Kankuro, "there's one of the two", I mumble looking away, "now for Temari", Naruto says as he stares at Kankuro.

"What happen to you? ", I don't bother looking at him, "I tripped", he answers fixing his sandals, "eh ok", I tug his shirt. Naruto looks over at me as I take the chance to kiss him, I turn him deepening the kiss as i open my eyes to glare at Kankuro, who clearly looked angry. Naruto pulls away panting,"I'm sorry", I say with a playful smile, "No! It just surprised me!", he says quickly with a nervous blush.

I smirk hugging his waist, "since my mission has been moved up again, I'm glad I get to relax with the group again", I say with a yawn. I feel Naruto nods as he hugs me back, "ok love birds keep your hands to yourself while we're together", Temari says closing the door behind her. I laugh, "only if you promise to do the same", she pouts,"that's no fair", I stick my tongue out at Temari who hisses.

000

We walk hand in hand trough the village stopping at the small shops along the road, "look that's so cute", I say pointing at a small doll. "Yeah it is", I hear Naruto say closer to my ear I shiver as he laughs, "stop it is not funny", I say playfully punching his chest. "NARUTO! ", we both turn to the voice as we see Sakura running over, but once she saw me she slowed down, "hey Sakura chan! ", Naruto yells waving. She walks over starting at me, "eh can I talk to you in private? ", I smirk as Naruto shakes his head, "what's up? ".

I let my eyes wonder around before they land on a familiar face, "it's ok, I'll be right over there", I say pating his shoulder as I reach up giving him a kiss. He smiles squeezing my hand I leave him as Sakura glares at me add I walk away. I jog over to were Skyler was leaning over flowers, "hey", I day as she jumps up.

"Oh god Hinata don't scare me", she says holding her chest I look around, "were is Kaname? ", I ask a bit confused. "Oh she was caught up in training with Scheel and Barret", I nod as I look down at the flowers, "do you hate me? ", I whisper looking at a set of roses, "no don't ever think that", she says quickly. I smile, "thank you", we're quite as she reaches picking up a bouquet of flowers, "these are for Fang", she whispers as I stare at her, "we made a small tomb stone to remember him".

I quickly hold her shoulders, "can you please send me the location", she stares at me before smiling, "of course". We hear a snap as we both look back at were Naruto and Sakura were standing. "HOW COULD YOU! ", she yells as I quickly run to them, "what's going on? ", I ask holding Naruto, I dodge the attack from the pinket. I stare at her as she charges at me, "you whore", I grab her fist which scares her, I bring her close taking a grip of her neck and pining her to the floor.

"Calm down! Why the hell are you attacking me? !", my head was spinning thinking of what I could of done. "Why can't you just stay with Kankuro! ", she yells I look down at her confused as she moves her hand down to her stomach. I stare at her for a few seconds as I jump off her and stagger back, "Hinata? ", I look up at Naruto who is slowly walking to me.

I hold my head, "your pregnant? ", I ask still walking back, "it's Narutos", Sakura says sitting up, I cover my mouth as I feel Skyler at my side. "Hinata? ", she yells as she stands infront of me, "breath", she whispers holding my face. "Hinata", I heart Naruto again as I snap I push Skyler off and quickly jump away and begin sprinting away, I just couldn't deal with this crap.

000 **Kankuro** 000

I am usually a somewhat cool headed person, I like to think ever since maybe 14 ive grown a pair and noticed that I shouldn't be so hot headed. I was at the time planing out my future with the Hyuga heiress, I wanted children with her, that required me to become very cool headed and to control my famous family temper.

Somehow watching the whole scene infront of me unravel made my blood rush so fast to my head I was seeing red. I could feel every single muscle in my body tighten up, the way Hinatas face completely dropped from the happiness she was having just seconds ago to complete hate and horror. As soon as she ran away I quickly attacked Naruto, I grabbed his neck pining him to the wall, "Kankuro", he manages to gasp as I tighten my grip.

"She was so fucking happy! How could you! ?", I yell feeling the slender woman who was calming Hinata earlier pulling at my arm. "I felt so fucking guilty just a few moments ago for what I had done! But now I'm so fucking glad I fucked her last night, she doesn't deserve you! ", I yell tightening my grip on his neck. His chakra flasks as he punches me, "YOU WHAT? !", he yells, I laugh, "I made sweat fucking love to her last night Naruto, I felt so bad since you guys were engaged but now I can see clearly".

He manages to brake lose of my grip and we're both on the floor taking turn hitting one another before strong arms split us apart, "stop this at once! ", Tsunade yells. We both pant my eyes glued on his, "what the fuck is going on! ?", she yells still holding us apart, "Tsunade sama", she turns to face Sakura and she quickly puts two and two together. "Don't tell me", Tsunade sighs, "you told me you were going to get rid of it", she says to the pinket, "I can't", she whispers holding herself.

"Lady Tsunade", she turns to the female, "Skyler? What are-", the girl stops get, "Hinata she ran away sip quick and I can't sense her chakra, I'm worried of what she might do". I look at her, "but you can tell me were she wad lay right? !", I say quickly, "fuck off Kankuro I should go after her", Naruto snakes get head to both of us again, "both of you are going to be put in a holding cell", we were going to protest as the small girl put cuffs on us, "I'll go on ahead and look for her, I'll bring get to you immediately once I have her", Skyler says.

Tsunade nods taking a hold of us she stares at me, "I'll bring her back", she repeats add she disappears. I couldn't help but feel like she was on my side as Tsunade pushed us forward, my angst some how subsiding.

000 **Hinata **000**  
><strong>

I stood infront of the shrine as I noticed how filthy it was, I begin to clear the weeds with my hands before I give up. I sit and close my eyes, I felt horrible for forgetting about the one place that I heald close to my heart, I sigh as I feel the breeze past my face. "You weren't followed right", I open my eyes at a moment like this I was hearing Sasukes voice, what the hell was wrong with me. I was about to stand, "I said were your followed", I freeze slowly turning to the voice.

Sasuke stood watching me, I quickly jump back taking my stance, "I'm guessing that's your answer", he mumbles shaking his head. "I saw the whole thing go down back there, I knew Naruto couldn't keep his hands off Sakura but fuck", he said a bit disgusted. "What are your doing here! ?", I yell, he looks at me, "this is our spot, did you forget that? ", I shake my head, "that was before you betrayed the village".

He smirks, "I heard some very interested things over the past few months about you, Hinata", I hold my stance as he walks. "I heard that you've destroyed a few people and villages", I smirk, "what about it? ", he stops and looks ay me. "The only people that would do that kind of thing is the akatsuki or the suicide squad", I narrow my eyes, "and I know for sure you don't run with the akatsuki".

I smile, "you got me, I'm part of the suicide squad", I stand scratching my arms, "it took you so long to find out to so you must be slow on the times", I say. Sasuke hisses but relaxes I stare at him as he stares at me, "so what are you going to do then? ", he asks smoothing his hair back. That I dint know, I could just leave the village, I could also swear off men, or return to the squad and blind myself with missions till I die.

"Come with me", I glare at him, "we can be married, I sware I don't have some whore pregnant mostly because my seeds are for you", I blink, "if that was your shot at being romantic, I'm sorry but that was horrible". I step back as he steps forward, "I'm not taking no for an answer", I activate my biakugan and relax, "I know that, but if you think your getting away without a smack on the wrist your wrong! ".

He stares at me a dark look looming on his face, "do I have to kill one of your other friends? ", my heart stops as my eyes meet his. "What? ", he then starts to laugh, "oh? You don't know? ", I stand my ground as he stops laughing. He points at me, "the owner of that sword, I killed him after all", my hand immediately went to the hilt. I hear rustling as a blast of air passes my ear, I look up to see Kaname pistols at the ready shots are fired as Sasuke dodges the bullets narrowly missing Scheels attack.

I stand frozen as the two fight him and in a second everything hits me, I lunge forward dodging his sword with Fangs. I pulse chakra trough the blade making a burst of light flare from the blade, Sasuke recoils shielding his eyes as I attack his chakra points . He staggers activating his sharingan and I activate my biakugan, Kaname and Scheel move to give me support as Sasuke and I collide.

Clashing of blades is heard as the world distorts around us, our movements were so fast we were fighting in our own dimensions. I land a attack on his shoulder splattering blood as he attempts to stab my leg. I move just in time as I jump back, we both pant as Sasuke holds his shoulder, I stager trying to control my breathing as I avoid his attack and manage to punch him in the jaw.

He stumbles back as I fall to my knees panting unfortunately I was at my limit, I hadn't battled with many people that could keep up with my speed. I glare at Sasuke who is struggling to stand, he was also at his limit, I feel Scheel stand next to me, "Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke looks at the man, "you will not escape", I stare up at him as I feel a burst of chakra. I wasn't able to move my arms as I feel hot liquid on my skin, I open my eyes to see Skyler standing infront of me. A gap with Sasukes arm trough her stomach.

I stare at her as she coughs blood, "this is nothing compared to the loss of Fang", she spits holding Sasukes arm. She begins yelling as a blinding light reaches my eyes I here Sasuke also yell as I feel arms around me. I feel hands over my eyes as the yelling stops, the hands move away from my eyes smearing the blood on my face, I stare at were Skyler stood holding Sasukes detached arm.

"SKYLER! !", I yell as Scheel holds me back, she collaps face first into the ground as ambu swarm the area. I keep yelling as Scheel holds me down, Kaname slaps me causing me to stop moving, "Stop it! ", she yells. I stare at the ground as she grabs my face making me face her, "don't you dare blame yourself for this! She did what she did because she wanted to! For you and for Fang! ".I feel my eyes water as I nod she brings me into a hug where I sob into her shoulder.

000 **Sasuke **000

I hold the new nub of my bleeding missing right arm, I pant as I try stopping the bleeding, that attack was unforgivable. I stand from the branch looking back were the Konoha wall was still in view, "kami that bitch could of actually taken me down with her", I whisper. I turn and launch forward quickly regretting it as I face plant the branch crashing down to the ground. I pant as I let a sob of pain escape my mouth, "you look like shit", I look up to were Kabuto was standing.

"Shut up! And help me get out of here before they find us both", I yell as he chuckles. He walks to me helping me up, "who the hell messed you up this bad? Lord Orochimaru is going to have a huge fit". I scoff Orochimaru wad the last thing on my mind.

000 **Hinata **000

I sit silently as the medical ninja run around me, I stare at nothing as the world once more seams to disappear as I stare at the blood stain in the dirt. I could almost hear Skyler yelling at me to stop being a drag around the compound now that she was dead. I ball my hands into fists as I close my eyes, I couldn't belive I let myself get attacked the way I did.

I was still weak, I bite my lip drawing blood but I ignore the iron taste in my mouth as I keep mentally beating myself up. I feel someone shaking me as I open my eyes to someone holding a cloth to my mouth, "finally you snap out of it". I stare at the familiar eyes as I gasp, "hanabi? !", I yell as I bring the young girl into my arms. "Your choking me!", she gasps as I let her go she inhales as she steps back, "father heard about your little fight with Sasuke and he sent me to check up on you".

I nod before noting what she said, "why would father care about me? ", she sighs hitting my shoulder, "your still his daughter you know". I let my eyes drop as I close them, "you don't know how much hell I've been trough hanabi", again she sighs as she sits next to me. "I heard about Naruto", I freeze as she leans back, "my father was so excited that you finally decided to marry him, but he was ignoring the fact that Naruto had been messing around", she clears her throat. "I told the bastard this was going to happen, but he decided to ignore me still", I look at her as she yawns.

"I think once Neji hears about this, he just might kill Naruto", I laugh at this, I could she Neji strangling the blond to death as he laughed meniacly. I dint notice Hanabi staring at me with a smile till I turn to her, "ive missed you sister", my smile falls as I look away, "I've missed you to little sis". We both laugh as I notice a clean up crew come to clean up the blood, "she must of been really strong to take a chunk out of him", Hanabi says as I nod, "he survived dint he", she nods.

"Oh! Before I forget, lady Tsunade needs to see your quick! ", I stare at her confused before I remember the little scene I had put up back in town. "I should probably head out then right? ", she nods paying my back, "we have a bed waiting for your at home". She says with a smile, "if you every want to just come back", I smile with a nod as I walk away, I just might take that offer.

000

I walk up the long flight of stairs hand tucked into my pocket as Fangs sword swoong at my side, once I reach the desired floor I stretch and prepare myself. I walk down until I see the door i inhail as I push the door open, "yes lady Tsunade? ", I say. My eyes landing on her figure looming over paper work as two males sat infront of her, I swallow hard avoiding looking at either of them. "Oh Hinata! Your ok! ", she yells running over to me, "god I just got the report of what happened".

I smile nodding as she walks me forward, "now that your here we can talk about these two? ", I close my eyes, "I rather not". She pats my back, "Kankuro decided to beat the crap out of Naruto and Gaara is on his way to pick him up", I open my eyes and stare at her confused. "Hinata we can talk this over", I cringe as I here Narutos voice, "shut up ass hole before I breat the crap out of you again".

I was about to say something as the door opens again, "Tsunade the procedure is done", Shizune said with a bow. "See Hinata there's nothing stopping is now! ".I dint know what to say I was completely mortified, "please Hinata", I feel the blood rush to my head in anger and disgust making me feel dizzy. I bite my tongue as I finally muster up to say what I was holding in, "Fuck you, you disgusting prick! How could I marry you when you just carelessly abort a baby that is yours!", I yell feeling a bit better. "P PIG! !", I yell before storming out of the room.

000

I watch the water ripple as the fish swim by, I stare at my reflection starting ay my eyes, I couldn't help but smile at how much like my mother I truly looked like. "Hinata? ", I turn to Ino ,"omg hey! ", I yell as she runs to me a wide smile on her face, "gosh I haven't seen you since the exams! ", I nod with a smile, "yeah kinda been on a roller coaster". Ino nods taking a seat next to me, "I heard about you and Naruto and your and Kankuro", I nod, "who knew you had the boys chasing after you? ". We both laugh as a disk jumps out of the water to splash us, "guess we were being too loud", we chicle, "is it true that Sakura had an abortion? ".

Ino nods, "she is a broken mess, she hasn't only slept with Naruto she's even slept with Kiba and Shikamaru". I freeze looking at her, "Temari breast get to a bloody pulp when she found them half naked, luckily no pentagon but Shikamaru still got his shit pushed in", I smile imagining the whole scene.

"Still the whole news of your engagement had everyone excited", I frown I dint know everyone wad looming forward to my engagement. "I say you should marry Kankuro", I freeze, "he use to come into the shop all the time and stare at the roses". I look away, "I almost kicked his ass for just coming in and walking out with nothing all the time till he told me, 'one day I'll make get all mine again', I was confused but I figured it was you", I bite my lip.

I sit silently as Ino hums a tune, my mind travels to my mother and how I had read more about her. She and Sasukes mother were very close while they were in the ambu, they were the most feared do at some point. I also had discovered that my mother had a guy who she killed, the official status of what he was to her was completely erased from all records. I closer my eyes and sigh, my mother had twin sword that she fought with growing up, I had asked around and supposedly it was 'lost' or 'buried with her'.

"It's getting late, were are you staying? ", I look at her and think, "my sister told me that I still have a bed at the mansion, so I might crash there". She nods as she stands,"going home is always good", I nod as she wipes dirt from her skirt, "try not to be a stranger! ", she smiles as she waves goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15: independence from my heart**

I walk down the street my head down as my eyes watch the rock I had been kicking for the past few minutes, I travel trough a crowd finally losing the pebble. I stop and look up to the shop next to me, the flower shop were just a few hours ago Skyler stood alive. My eyes scan the flowers to the bouquet that was out of place clearly the one Skyler had picked to take to Fangs grave, I reach for it and quickly find a slightly similar one, I smile taking out my wallet and paying for the flowers.

I quickly tuck the flowers under my arm as I continue to walk, the street lights coming on as soon as I step infront of a small restaurant. I look down at the flowers and then look up at the crowd of people passing me. It was almost going to be time for the summer festival, or would probably begin tomorrow, I bite my lip turning once more forward and continuing my way up the familiar road. I see the large white wall and continue to follow it, I hear slight whispering as I start to near the gate, a group of people stood there. I stop and the crowd turns to me there eyes on me as they being too whisper once more while glaring at me.

I take another step forward as I feel a sharp pain on my cheek, "who knew you had the nerve to return! ", a female yells from the crowd. I hold my cheek, "after betraying the clan! !", a man yells as I dodge the rock, the crowd becomes more alive with there yelling. I was about to turn to leave as I heard yelling, "what is all this nonsense! ", I freeze ay the loud voice. The man yelling comes into view with guards to control the crowd his eyes then land on me and my bleeding cheek.

"Arrest all these people at once!", my father yells as the crowd stands stunned at what he had said, the guards swarm the people with cuffs. He jogs to me and quickly grabs my face to examine the bruise, "who was the one that tossed the first stone? ", he mumbles as his eyes land on mine. "A woman", I reply as he turns to the guards, "separate the men from the women!", and ay once the sexes were separate. He takes my arm and drags me forward, I struggle to hold the flowers in there place, "one of you hurt my daughter and I will not have mercy!", and some in the crowd laugh.

"She would never say anything, you know she won't say a thing cuz she's so weak! ", a man yells, I bite my lip as the flowers fall to the ground as I draw my sword, "what did you say peasant". I feel my father's arm in my shoulder, "no! Don't you dare stop me! I am no longer weak! ", I yell as I walk towards the man. I stop and point at a female, "she's the one", I say as I step towards the man who wad now backing away. "I see I'll take care of this one then", my father says as I point the swords at the man, "please! ", he begs I smile as I lounge the sword forward trough his chest, "fuck you".

000 **Kankuro** 000

I sit silently as Naruto passes the room, I had been hearing him mumble to himself and watched his many failed attempts at taking off his chakra bracelet. "I need to see her", he whispers for the hundreth time, I had been keeping count since they're was nothing else to do. "Shut up! She wants nothing to do with you", I say as he runs to me, "when I get these things off me, I'm going to kill toy then go get her", she growls. I laugh, "is that a fucking promise", he wad about to say something but the door opens to Tsunade.

"Please tell me I can leave", she stares at him, "no Gaara is here for Kankuro, you won't be released till Kankuro is away from the village, unfortunately I have a meeting to attend to with Gaara so you'll be living here for a while". I wanted to laugh as Naruto began to trough a fit, "unless you behave yourself then maybe both of you won't have to be treated like this. I wad about to roll my eyes as Gaara came in his eyes on mine then on Naruto, "your a special kind of bastard arnt you? ", Naruto growls, "your lucky I can't rip your throat out",.

I could see the anger and Gaara's eyes, he carted for Hinata as much as I did, he never took a step towards her because he knew I had my heart set on her. To him this whole situation must of been ribbing him the wrong way, "Lady Tsunade! ", we all look over to the ambu messenger,"yes? ", she mumbles. "There had been an incident at the Hyuga manner that you might want to see", she turns quickly add sip dose Gaara. "You two stay in here! ", she commands as my brother nods at me as he disappears into dust. The door slams closed just before Naruto could get to it, "Fuck! ", he yells as I sir back down holding my head.

What could be happening? An attack on her family? Sasuke again? My head was spinning as I hear Naruto finally slump to the floor holding his own head. I couldn't feel any more useless then how I felt right now, "I am such a fuck up", I look up to the blond, "I dint mean for all this to happen", he mumbles. I day nothing add he continues, "on a mission I had spoken to a medium who saw my future, she told me I would have two beautiful children with Hinata", I hear him sniffle. "I was so happy I had told Sakura about it and she said we should celebrate to my long road to get her back", he looks up cleaning his face.

"I had given up on Sakura after she tossed herself at Sasuk, when he wanted to kill her, I had to idea sure loved me, we got drink and told me I could have her, have her just once in my life", he looks at me. "How could I possibly say no? ", I bite my lip, "I hag wanted her for do long o couldn't say no! ", he slams his head back.

I inhale, "before I got to see Hinata again after do many years, I had found myself on a mission to stone", I swallow, "I met this girl who was my contact and I had to admit she was a looker, Temari had noticed and was teasing me about it". I look at him, "she came to me and wanted me to be her first, she was head over heel for me and you know what I did", he leans his head back on the wall. "You fucked her?", I shake my head, "I brought her in had a drink and I denied her, I told her I was in love with another girl, and that she was waiting for me", I look down, "I don't regret it, even if I did recently saw her and she did grow up quite a bit but I'm glad I took Hinata while I did, she was nothing compared to her absolute beauty".

Naruto looks up at the ceiling, "Hinata looked up to you to get stronger, she was tired of being weak and powerless", I see him bite his lip. "Besides your not the only ass hole in her life", I say leaning back, "at least you only have eyes for her", Naruto mumbles, "of course, I haven't been told by anyone that I will have so many children with her, but I see my life with her". The room goes quite, "you've always loved Sakura, if I couldn't have Hinata and she came to me and offered herself to me while I was trusted to someone else, I would of been all over her too I would claim Hinata mine while I could".

We hear taking outside the door, "you just have to decide what you want now that you've fucked up", I whisper before the door opens. I stare at my sister add she walks to me and grabs my arm, "come on", she mumbles taming my arm, "but", I say add she turns to me, "shut up and come! ", she yells dragging me out. The guards close the door and snap off the bracelet, "come Gaara is asking for you", she says pulling me down the hall .

000 **Hinata **000

I sit silently cleaning my sword of the blood as I feel people apapproaching, "get inside father before they prosecute you for what had happened", I say looking ay my sword once last time for print it away. "I have just as much responsibility for this", I shake my head, "you have hanabi to train to become head", I look at the gate, "no one needs to know you murdered a bunch of branch members". He was going to protest as I push him, "inside now", I growl as he quickly rushes inside the gate, I sigh as I pick up the florets I had discarded on the floor and dust them off.

The group rushes to the crime as I look up to see the red head infront of me, "Gaara? ", I say calmly add he looks at the mutilated bodies. "What happened here! ", I look up at Tsunade who was staring at me, "they insulted me and we're going to attack me in a group", I say calmly looking back at Gaara who was looking at me. Tsunade rubs her for head as the gates open, "it was self defense! ", Hanabi yells panting, "I was in the middle of a meeting with the council when I got word", I watch her panting.

The whole council spills out as they gasp and look at me, "branch members as I thought", one says as another yells, "they might of tried to have a revolt! ". It was amazing that I dint really have to lie since the whole council was now it vouching for me, I lean back on the wall as ambu swarm the scene and try to keep people from seeing what happened. Someone runs out of the compound with a tarp and tosses it over the bodies, I sigh as I stand alot top walk away when I hit a sand wall, "were are you going? ", I look over at the red head, "walk I need to drop these off", I say holding the flowers.

Gaara thinks before letting the sand wall fall, "I'll join you", he mumbles, I knew I couldn't deny him all I could do was shrug as he told Tsunade he would escort me back to her. He walks besides me as I hold the flowers, "for who? ", I look at him, "my old team mates", he nods as we continue waking walking. This is what I liked about being with Gaara, silence was enough for the both of us, he could be angry at something and being in silence with me would solve everything better then if we were talking.

We walk up to the old compound were Scheel was standing outside, Gaara and I bow as he bows, he silently tales the flowers from me, "thank you", he whispers. I nod as he lights the candles, "everyone will be out soon including Danzo", he says in a warning tone. I nod, "I'll talk to you soon", he nods as we once again bow before leaving. Now it was very dark, "were are you staying? ", he ask as I shrug, "I was thinking of heading home bit now it seams like I can't for a while", I say.

He nods as we walk trough the town, "I'll be staying in town for a few days you can stay at my sweet for now till you can arrange something". I look at him, "no offense but if I stay with you Kankuro will come looking for me", Gaara sos as he nods, "sorry comely forgot", I nod as we continue walking, "a hotel, I can do a hotel for the night", I say taking out my wallet. "That will work you can stay ay the same place in staying at", I look at him again, "unfortunately for you, I need to keep an eye on you so sorry", I sigh as I look down, "ok fine".

He walks me to the hotel and I ask for a room on a floor above his own, I pay in advance for the next few days and Gaara escorts me up. Once more silence until I got to my room, "rest well Tsunade might need you tomorrow", I nod as he disappears. I feel as if eyes ate on me but shake it off as I enter my room, I peel off my clothes and toss them to wash in the washer the room offered, I prepare a shower as I walk around the room naked. I stop infront of the mirror and examine my mark the one I had received to show I wad party of the squad, I sign ribbing it as I walk to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower, I could feel something about to happen, I dry my hair as I wrap my body in the bath robe provided. As soon as I exit the bathroom I hear knocking, I sigh picking up my sword add I walk to the door, I cautiously open the door and quickly shut it, "nope! I'm done with him! ", I yell walking away from the door, "Hinata please open the door! ", I hear Temari yell, "No! !", I yell sorting on my bed. More banging as I dry my hair, " Hinata let's just talk", I hear her say, I dough add I look out the window, "why? ", I ask out loud.

I hear silence, "please", I heart him I curse that my heart is squeezed by just heading his voice, I count to ten as I walk and open the door, "you have 10 minutes". The two siblings run in and quickly begin to whisper argue, I just wanted one night of peace.

000 **Kankuro **000

I was panicking, I had no idea what ti say and it was hard to concentrate when I knew she was just wearing a bath robe. I bite my tongue trying to focus, "Hinata you have to understand my brother is an idiot", I nod as Temari looks at her. She sighs, "I know that", she says crossing her arms, I was so angry that I don't know what to do, "take me back", I day before I can stop she stares at me, "I freaking love you Hinata and I need you in my life", I say asI behind walking around the room, "I'm not Naruto but for ticks sake I don't want to be, I have my heart set on you and I just want you to be mine". I stop and look at her, "please become my girl friend", I say as I stare he down.

Her head drops to the floor I can't see her eyes I can't read her face, she walks to me as I freeze she sets her hands on both my shoulders add she looks up. I get chill's as her eyes meet mine, "no", she says walling past me, "sorry your teen minutes are up, I'm sure Gaara is looking for you two", she says calmly. "Hinata! ", Temari yells, "I've made up my mind, you should be happy I let your brother talk as long as he did". I hold my chest, "now in asking you kindly, please leave", she says I was about to run to her bit Temari stopped me, "fine".


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg! Happy new years guys! ! Sorry I ddisappeared on you guys but things have been going on and I'm just glad I put this really long chapter together. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will gladly see you in the next one!**

**I don't own Naruto! **

**Chapter 16: The endless dreams**

_I block the massive attack of paper from the invader as I send a strong pulse of chakra trough the air barely managing to dodge the next attack, I jump back as the female sends paper bombs at me. I twirl as Kiba runs besides me towards her with Akamaru, I watch as Kiba and his companion fail to deal damage. I pant as I look around at all the destruction of the village, these damn akatsuki fools had managed to do some damage that was before she completely disappears from my vision as a bright light blinds me. The world beneath my feet crumbles, I could feel nothing till the light fades I feel my body crushed under rock, what had been a wall. _

_I hear cries of pain and sadness, I push at the bolder holding me captive slowly rolling it off, I sit up panting as i heal my bleeding side. I blink clearing my vision as building ruble surrounds me, I stand and my breath is stuck in my throat as the massive hole greats me smack dab in the middle of the village. I wanted to yell but Sakura voice is what stops me, she was probably in pain somewere, I walk forward only to fall my knees, they were shot, I needed to heal them or I wasn't going anywere. I sit healing myself as familiar chakra fills the air, Naruto was now at the center with his frog summon, it was about time he came back from were ever he was._

_I lean back on the Boulder behind me as Kiba and Akamaru Immerge from some were behind me, he slumps besides me as I hands him some ointment. "He needs to kill that bastard quick, I don't think we can survive another attack", he mumbles. I nod he was right, the village couldn't afford another powerful hit. We watch as the battle between Naruto and the Akatsuki leader duke it out, I could hear Sakura going crazy with her yelling and crying. That was until Naruto was pinned to the floor, Kiba struggled to get on his feet but failed, I could heart Sakura plead for the man not to kill him as other shinobi struggled but failed to do anything. _

_Naruto and I hadn't quite set aside our differences but I was the only one that could go to him, I would be his aid for this one time. I stand and look for a proper opening without risking Narutos life, running out of time I just jump into the massive crater. Not at all surprised when he easily mist my attack all I had to do was free Naruto, then if I dint die then I could help him with the continuing battle. I focused on cutting the black tubes from his body to release him while avoiding all the man's attacks, he was good but I couldn't give up. My body was yelling at me to stop but I was brin3g driven by shill will, I was no longer weak, I had to show that now or never._

_I was getting far I was down to the last black tube, I grip it as Naruto wiggles trying to get lose when I felt it. I lost all contol of my body as I was lifted into the air, I could hear Naruto screaming just right before I hit the ground. Hitting the ground would of been the worst thing about the whole situation but, what I and the enemy failed to notice is that someone else was watching. I knew the moment the venom entered my veins on impact to the earth, I could feel my self losing my sight and losing all control. _

_That was a while ago, I can't really remember how long I've been like this, maybe it's been days, weeks, years. Hell maybe even hours, but there was no way of me knowing for sure anyways, all I knew is maybe I was dead, because no one was coming to help me..._

000 **Kankuro **000

I awoke to loud banging which was complete hell for anyone waking up with a hang over, I look over hearing a bottle clatter to the floor as someone stirs besides me. I rub my face as the banging continues, "Fucking hold on! ", I yell my head pounding, I sit up i hear a groan. "Get up slut its passed visiting hours", I say as I push off the also drunk female off my bed, "is so cold", I hear her wine, "not my fucking problem now get out before I kill you! ", I yell. It was amazing how fast she shot up as she pulled up her pants, I watch her walk to the door noting that her hair was indigo just like hers.

I cringe as the female leaves but reveals a very pissed off Temari, "get clean and dressed there's a fucking emergency! ", she yells. I sigh, "Gaara setting the kitchen in fire isn't an emergency", I mumble standing, "did you sleep with her? ", Temari asks a bit annoyed, "no you know I just use them as pillows, I can't sleep alone". I say walking to the closet, "besides I don't want my dick to fall off", I add as I get my clothes, "Kankuro hurry! ".

I turn to her, "what the fuck is wrong then maybe ill hurry! ", I say my hands at my hips, "Kankuro", she holds my shoulders, "Konoha was attacked and I fear there not in a fantastic state". My jaw drops, "I wish I was fucking with you", she adds as I run to the bathroom and turn on the water jumping in without it having time to adjust. My skin was yelling but my mind dint care I quickly erased the smell of alcohol and lust off my body before almost killing myself jumping out of the shower lightly drying my body and just pulling on my clothing.

000

Jogging down to Gaara's office was so easy when my whole soul was just flying towards the location, I burst down the door as I see a leaf ninja standing near Gaara. "What's going on", I ask a bit anxious, "how many dead? How many alive! ?", I ask feeling myself shake, "why are you just standing there! ", I yell. I feel arms on my shoulder, "calm down", I hear Temari say a bit scared, "lord Kankuro", the leaf ninja says before bowing, "I actually have a scroll for you, it's from lord Hiashi", I quickly rip the scroll from his grasp tearing it open.

My eyes scan the letters in a quick pase as I stop breathing, "what does it mean when he writes, 'hasnt woken up yet? ', how long has she been asleep? ", I ask a bit worried. Gaara slams his fist on the table, "calm down! ", he demands I step forward, "how can I when she might be dead!", I yell back as he stands and quickly Temari is between us. "How can you still care for her when your haven't spoken in 3 months! And you're out drinking and bringing back girls like some sort of game!", Gaara yells and I feel my body propel forward.

I stop at as Temari pushes against my chest, "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! ", she yells as we glare at one another, "he's worried Gaara and I am to", she adds calming me. Gaara looks over at the man next to him and nods, "the attack happened 3 weeks ago and ever since she's been asleep, we say asleep because her vitals are normal, her body is completely healed, but consciously she's not responding", he says coughing.

I narrows my eyes as he continues, "what happened is that she saved Naruto from the head leader of the akatsuki, but before she could release Naruto she was tossed into the air and slammed against the earth". I grind my teeth as my heart began to race, "luckily her bones weren't as damaged but again she just won't wake up and we have tried everything", he says looking down.

I could feel my knees buckle but I refused to fall over my head began to swim trying to find anything to say, "poison? ", I mumble as the shinobi looks up at me. I look at him, "have you crossed out poison? ", the ninja turns to his pounch and pulls out another scroll. "I was told to take this to your hospital but maybe you have more knowledge on poisons", I nod taking it quickly I scan the notes. "We've tested negative for all poisons that we have access to", he says as I shake my head.

"If it were from your village ie be way to easy, it has to be foreign", I close the scroll, "when do I leave? ", I say looking at Gaara who states blankly at me, "leave? ". I blink, "your not going to tell me that your going to send someone else besides me! You know I can do this, I make poisons for the whole damn village, I know my shit Gaara!", I yell. He looks at Temari who was thinking, "Kankuro you know that if you go you would have to be under strict look out by Tsunade herself", I nod, "Gaara the whole fucking army can watch me for all I care, I am going to Konoha with or without your permission", I state blankly.

He sighs fisting his hair, "be out of here by dawn or I change my mind", I quickly run out of the room down to my room. I take out a sack and begin filing it with some clothes then move to my special box and begin loading up on the tools I would need. "What do you need help with? ", I turn to Temari who was standing at the doorway arms crossed, "your coming to? ", I ask feeling a bit stupid. She smirks, "yes now what do you need so I can run out and get it", I turn back to my box and begin making a small list with a piece of paper I had found in my pocket.

I quickly hand it to her, "take this down to the specialist shop, tell him I sent you and I need everything ASAP is better if you ask for Rudy", I say going back to packing. Temari quickly leaves without a word, I tuck my scrolls into there straps when I hear taping, "did you forget something?", I ask before turning and facing Gaara. I quickly turn back, "please don't tell me you changed your mind, I'll probably flip on you", I say a bit with a warning. He walks over, "no", he says simply sitting on my bed, "I need to talk to you about what your going to do", I stop, listening, "your going to heal her and come back, that's all ok", he says blankly.

I was thinking of an excuse, "Kankuro, you and her are already on off terms, you need to give her space", I bite my lip I knew he was right, I just couldn't admit that me and her were history. I tap my finger on my chest, "what if she wants me to stay? ", I ask he sighs, "Kankuro", I turn to him, "honestly what do I do if she begs me or even asks me to stay with her". This was a possible scenario and Gaara couldn't deny it, I watched him scan my room before his eyes land on mine, "only if she asks". That was enough for me and that made me want to rush faster and get everything together for the long trip.

000

I look over at Temari who was looking up at the sky, "do you think Shikamaru is alright", I shrug I knew she would eventually ask about him,"he's ok". I say as she nods I knew Temari wouldn't show it like I did, but she was worried about the lazy man, we stop at a river and take the time to take a quick brake. We both sit on the water bank and watch the water, I pull up our food bag and hand her a boxed lunch while I take one out, "thank you for this meal", we say in unison as we begin eating. She hands me a cantine with tea and I take a swig, "I can't belive Naruto got back with that pink haired skank", she mumbles.

I stare at her wondering were that came from, "not my problem", I say slurping my soup, "I just say because she had her eyes on you for a while, hell still might have them", I narrow my eyes, "fuck no". I say she begins to laugh, I smile as I rub my head, "she's nothing special she's just a twig", I say with a chuckle as Temari laughs even harder. It been a while since she had laughed like this, "do you think I still have a chance? ", I ask honestly, she stops and takes a sip of tea, "yes", she says simply. "The way you two look at one another even behind one anothers back the love is there, she's just going trough hoops right now is all", she says putting down her bowl.

We sit silently before we both silently agree it was time to continue on our way, we were still maybe a few hours away from the village. My foot touches the tree branch and I stop motioning for Temari to stop, I sit silently on the branch listening quietly as I find what I needed. I take out my kunai and quickly toss it towards my target, I ignore Temaris questioning gaze as I jump down to my pretty. I pick up the odd colored snake and take out a scroll, "now I've never seen this kinda snake way out here", I whisper sealing the reptile into the scroll, I would dissect it later.

"What do you think? ", Temari asks a bit worried, "that someone had been keeping a strict eye on the village and it's residence", I say walking forward. I had a feeling at the pit of my stomach of someone who could be responsible, but I choose not to say a thing and continue on till we reached the village.

000

Temari and I had to keep our faces in check as we entered the village, everything was being rebuilt but the damage was clear as day. "Hey you stop! ", we freeze as the familiar voice nears us, the blond comes around as he narrows his eyes at me. "What are you doing here? ", I sigh, "I'm here to see Hinata and Tsunade", I say walking forward, he stops me with his hand, "no". I stare at him as I hear someone calling him, "we turn to the young shinobi running to us, she was a Hyuga I could tell that by her eyes.

"Naruto let him trough, I asked him to come", the young girl says taking my hand, "if you have a problem, my father is open all day". I see Narutos face drain of color as I move forward following the girl, "what an annoyance, my sister should of let him die", the girl mumbles. She looks back and let's go of me, "finally good to meet face to face Kankuro, I'm hanabi, Hinatas younger sister", I blink as my jaw drops, "your her sister!?", I say amazed. Hanabi glares at me as I fix my composure, "I'm sorry I don't remember Hinata ever mentioning you", I say trying to recover.

She nods as she notions me to follow her, "I don't know why she would ever mention me to anyone anyway", she mumbles as I start feeling guilty. We walk towards a large elegant tent clearly the Hyugas, two guards stand at the opening, "there with me, try not to grief them to much, I'm not in the mood to deal with bull shit". The guards stare at one another scared and nod we walk past them as they look away, "pain in the ass all of them".

A tent within a tent, that was odd to me and Temari but they were everywhere acting like small rooms to the ninja taking shelter in them. She walks us to a large tent were doctors are running in and out of, I fight the urge to run into the tent as hanabi walks us to the opening, "father he's here", she says. I walk in my eyes landing on Hinata on a hospital bed with needles in her skin pumping fluids and nutrition into her body. Her face being hugged by an oxygen mask, "Hinata", Temari and I whisper as we walk to her.

"I'm glad you came as fast as you could", Hiashi says holding Hinatas hand, "I will need a sample of her blood and an area to begin working on a cure". I say holding Hinatas other hand, "you know what it is?", he says a bit amazed, "I have a good idea what it could be", I mumble. I squeeze her hand, "I'll bring her back, I sware", I say as Hiashi turns to the people in the room, "quickly clear a table for this man! If he needs something I expect all if you to jump to it!", he yells as everyone bows.

I watch everyone scatter and clear a table near Hinata bed, I nod to Temari who puts down the bag she was carrying for me. I sigh rubbing my eye, "I'll be getting to work then", I say moving away from Hinata to the table, I set my own bags down and pop my fingers, "are you sure you don't want to eat? ", Hanabi asks a bit concerned. That's when I saw it, Hinata in her little sister I smile, "I'll eat dinner but till then I'll be working", I say with a smile. She smiles and nods, "I'll show your sister to the tent you'll be staying in", Hanabi says as she takes Temari out of the tent, "thank you", I turn to Hiashi, I fidget before I bow, "no need to thank me sir, I'll always be here for your daughter whether she likes it or not", I say.

Hiashi laughs, " I appreciate it", I bow again as he walks past me, "I should of considered you to be her husband", I look down at the ground. "I would take care of your daughter, I would accept your request to marry her, but your daughter wouldn't like another arranged marriage", I could feel him state at me. "Thank you lord Hiashi", I say turning to set up my equipment as I hear him walk away and out of the tent, I couldn't stop myself from turning and looking at Hinata. I wondered what she was feeling while everyone out here was worried sick about her.

000 **Hinata **000

I looked up at the sky watching the clouds roll by, I lean back on my arms as I sigh, I hear feet pating on the floor as I look over to Sasuke. He smiles, "there you are! I was looking all over for you! ", he walks and sits next to me. "How's your mom? ", he asks I shrug, "she's been cleaning alot lately, I think she's getting ready to give me my little sister", I say. Sasuke chuckles, "you'll no longer be the youngest of the family, now I have to talk my mom into having a baby brother so I won't be the youngest", we laugh.

We stop as my father and his father round the corner, Sasuke springs up on his feet as I do the same. We stand still as the male's approach us, my father stopping infront of Sasuke to look at him, I was nervous to the point we're my palms were sweaty. "Hmm is that the best you have", my father mumbles as I see Sasukes father stiffen, "we'll there's always itachi but the age difference will be up there and besides my wife is hell bent on it you think I want to marry him off to HER", I was so confused.

"I beg your pardon? !", my father walked back at the Uchiha while me and Sasuke stood frozen in place. In the distance I could hear slight taping it felt so familiar, "do you hear that? ", I ask a loud as all the men stop and look at me. I close my eyes listening to the beat the taping was entrancing, I open my eyes and suddenly all the men around me are gone. I look around confused as I step forward I try calling out hold my neck as I notice I can't say a thing, I yell but no sound comes from my mouth.

I walk back feeling panic as I hear yelling, I run towards the voice and stop at a door, I could hear sobbing as I hesitate to open the doors. I carefully pull the door open and freeze as I see naruto on top of Sakura, I stare at the figure who had caught them and notice it was a more older me. I stood sobbing at the door as I ran away noticing the bump on my belly, I wanted to yell this was an absolute nightmare.

I fall back not having time to catch myself as I fall into nothing, a dark void, I let myself get swallowed by the void. I could here some humming, I open my eyes and stare at the figure humming happily over a bowl, "mom", I whisper as my mother turns to look at me. I could feel tears swell in my eyes as she walks to me, "what's wrong dear? ", she asks pating my head, again I couldn't say a word as she comforted me. "Oh Hinata, I know you won't understand but the world is sometimes a cruel place", I cuddle into her forearm as she brings me closet to her.

I could hear her heart beat as she began to hum again, "mom why are you going to die? ", I say surprised that I actually said it. My mom laughs, "Hinata, we don't always get to choose when we leave, don't you want hanabi to be born? ", I move away from her as she looks at me. "Mom why did you never tell me you were in the ambu about everything you did? ", I ask as she combs her hair back. "Hinata", she says calmly as I strike, "no mom! Why am I so weak! You told me that the world sucks but you never told me it would hurt this much", I say holding my chest.

She stands and walks to me, "would you rather know that you are stronger than your sister and your father, that you serve a bigger purpose in life than being a shinobi? ".I stare up at her as she kneels to me and wipes my tears, her skin was so warm and soft just like I remembered. "Hinata you don't need Naruto", she says as I freeze surprised, "I know about Kankuro too", I close my eyes. "Sasukes been an ass hole also", she says taking my hands in hers, "im sorry, me and Sasukes mother were so infatuated with you guys that we never considered what you would want", she says.

I swallow hard as she takes my face, "Kankuro is worried sick about you, as we speak he's sitting out there killing himself over an antidote to wake you up", I blink. "You need to wake up now Hinata, and do what your heart wants to, there is alot still left infront of you", she rubs my cheek. "But I'm sure you'll be able to make it! ", she says with a smile, "but now", I state at her a bit scared, "you need to wake up", I wanted to yell as my mom turns into Sasuke. The fear pulses as he climbs on me, "you need to come to me Hinata-chan in waiting for you", he sings over and over as I struggle to keep him off me, I needed to wake up.

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

**ahh ok here's the next chapter, the next one will probably be longer for the simple fact that Hinata situation turned out to be more complicated than me and Kankuro suspected. **

**I'll stop taking so tout cab get on reading. .**

**Also thank you Cathyscloud9 for reviewing so often :D Your super AWESOME! **

**OK I DINT OWN NARUTO! **

**Chapter 17: PLEASE GET ME OUT OF MY HEAD! **

The snake husk was tough to cut trough but luckily I had just the tools for the job, I separate the meat from skin all the way to the tail. This bastard was a muscle monster I had to admit it was very well fed for being so far out of its region, I take my scalpel and continue clising into it. I quickly get to the venom sac and extract it without any problem, I look over at Hinata who still slept undisturbed, I take out a syringe and begin the exam the venom. I had got the results of Hinatas blood test to compare to the poison, it had to be poison something in her blood would tell that to me.

I hear for steps and turn to Hanabi, "sorry to disturb you, but it's almost dinner and my father wants you to eat with us", she says looking at the snake. "Alright let me put the poison in the flask and I'll be there", I say looking back to what I was doing, she walks to me, "may I ?", I nod letting her watch. She watches me as I dip into each solution I had set up and watched the reactions, she watches my every move very carefully. I set down the syringe and sigh, "so what's for dinner tonight? ", I ask moving away from the desk, it takes a while for Hanabi to answer as she stares at the fluids.

"I think it's fish or something", she finally answers looking at me, I nod holding the tent flap open for her. We walk side by side to the dinning area as I notice my sister missing, "she went to visit Shikamaru", Hanabi says as we walk to our seats. I sit next to her with Neji across me we bow as we begin eating, Hanabi was kinda right there was fish, but it was a full on sea food dinner. Everyone is quite as we eat I reach for my glass of waste as Neji watches me, "lord Hiashi if I may", I stop looking at him, "what is Kankuros purpose to this clan".

This little pric I think as I take a sip of water, "he's here for Hinata", Hanabi says blankly as she cuts her fish to dip in sauce. "I don't see why", he says again Hiashi clears his throat as I set my water down, "he's here to marry Hinata", I cough up the water I had in my mouth as Neji freezes. Hanabi pats my back as I have a coughing fit, "lord this wouldn't work for the clan", Neji says in protest, "Neji calm down", Hiashi says calmly.

Neji was about to say something else till Hanabi clears her throat, "if your going to say that it be better if you marry her, your very wrong", she says. I hold my stomach, I had no ideas what was going on and I was not interested to find out anymore exclusive information. I stare at my plate as the table is silent, I pick up my fork to continue eating as a hand lands on it I stiffen as I look up to see Neji. "Fight me", I blink as he pulls me up and takes my collar, "I said fight me! ", I hold his hand, "let go of me before I make you regret it", I hiss.

I narrow my eyes at him, "as much as I would take great pleasure in whipping the floor with you, I promised my brother and lady Tsunade I would play nice", I say trough gritted teeth. He smirks, "I dint't promise shit", he says, "release him! ", I turn to see Hiashi standing, god I just wanted to go back to work. "Do I need to remind you of your place Neji", Hiashi warns as Neji let's go of me, "sorry but it's best if I get back to work", I say bowing, "thank you for the meal", I say walking away from the table.

I quickly leave before i get dragged back in, I look around noticing everyone was in there tents, I shove my hands in my pockets as I walk to my destination. I stop noting the person standing outside of it, "Sakura", I say a bit disgusted, "Kankuro there you are", she says with a smile I grunt as she runs to me. "I was asked to bring this to you", she says handing me the medical pouch, "thanks, now leave". I notice Sakura wince at how blunt and mean I was being, "it's been a while since we've talked", she recovers, "let's keep it that way shall we", I say moving to enter the tent.

She grips my arm, "come on let's get a bite to eat? ", I shake get off, "please leave, before I flip out on you", I say walking into the tent. She follows, I was reaching my limit, "Kankuro please", she says hugging me from behind, this freaks me out. I quickly push her off as I trip falling back and she takes her chance to fall on me, "GET OFF ME SKANK! ", I yell shoving her just when Naruto and Kiba burst in. "Oh great", I mumble as Naruto and Kiba stare, "oh Kankuro talk dirty to me", I quickly look at the pinket, "oh FUCK YOU! ", I yell punching her.

The male's of course quickly run to her, "what the fuck is going on", Kiba says a bit disgusted, "let me guess for you, Sakura is going to cry that I was tying to put the moves on her and then me and Naruto fight", I say standing. I pat myself off, "please just take that whore with you far from me before I rip her throat out, now leave! ", I say turning to my desk. I sit frustrated, "not til you pay up", I sigh deeply turning to the blond, "get out! ", I look at Hanabi who was holding a covered plate of food.

She looks at me, "I'm sorry I'll have the guards escort them out", she says ad she lifts her hand and before she could snap Kiba had Naruto by the shoulder. "Come on idiot", he says draging them out, I sigh happily as they leave leaning my head on the table, "here eat", she says sitting next to me, "thank you", I say taking the food and begin eating. "How much more longer"? She says staring at Hinata, "I think I'm close, tomorrow ill have medication administered to see what happens", I say liking my lips. I hadn't noticed she was looking at me when I did it, I turn to look at her and she looks away quickly with a blush.

I was confused, "now I understand why she likes you so much", I lift a brow as she looks at me, "your handsome and smart". I swallow hard and I look away, "I hope I find someone like you", she says as I lean back, "that's going to be hard", I say. She looks at me, "how? ", I laugh, "cuz I'm a special kinda ass hole", she begins laughing, she stops looking away, "I've always wanted to be like her". I look at Hinatas sleeping form, "I envy her she's so strong and gentle I want to be like that but I don't have my mother's touch like she has".

I think about how kind Hinata was before everything just compelling turned to shit, the way her eyes held the whole world. The way her lips moved when saying my name and the softness to the tone she said it in. I missed her so much and only now was I noticing how truly she was destroyedand I had my own hand in it. Them I think of my mother how little I remember about her, the fact I dint understand why and how my mother lived my bastard father.

"Mothers touch", I echo as I close my eyes, "I can't even remember my mother", I mumble thinking back hard. "Did you meet her? ", she asks and I nod, "I was to young when she passed", I answer as I look up, "and my father was a hard ass on us growing up". We hear panting and we both look at Hinata she was panting and sweating like if she were ruining a marathon. "Hanabi tell me her vitals I need to get the medication", I say turning and searching my desk for the flask.

000 **Hinata **000

It was almost like having deja vu, I kept re-living my days so much that it was beginning to scare the hell out of me. I stare up at the turning ceiling fan as I stretch, I sit up and look over at dresser noticing a paper pinned to the mirror. I lazily stand and walk over to the paper, 'don't forget of our date tonight', I read Sasukes writing as I lay it on the dresser. I slink over to my closet picking out a outfit for the day, on my way to the bathroom I stop to look at a mass picture that I had pinned to the board.

I stare at everyone until it got to the sand ninja, "Gaara and Temari", I whisper, someone was missing but there had always been a two man squad which everyone thought was odd. I stare at the photo as me and Sasuke stood next to one another Sasuke reaching to hold my hand, I smile he wasn't good at the romance gig.

I take a quick shower and pull on my clothing, I make sure that I had nothing to do around the house before leaving for the day. It was a very lovely day the sun was warm on my skin and the breeze complemented everything, I walk down the road to the main street when I bump into someone, "eh sorry", I say bowing as the man just stood there. I look up and it hits me, "do I know you? ", I stare at him his face paint and get up, "what", he looks around. "I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else", he says turning to leave, I grab his hand and a surge goes trough me, he must of felt it also cuz he turns to look at me. "Ka-", I choke I couldn't say it, I dint even know what I was saying, "Hinata! ", I turn to Sasuke who was running to me.

"Let go of her creep", Sasuke hisses as the man shakes me off, he looked confused but brushed it off. Sasuke takes my hands, "come on let's go", he says quickly pulling me away, I couldn't help but look back at the man still standing there starting at his hand. "Did he hurt you?", he asks looking at me, I snake my head, "was that kan-", again I begin to cough Sasuke holds me, "don't ok". I stand back, "stop it your freaking me out! ", I yell holding my throat.

Sasuke stares at me as he smoothes back his hair, "you still remember him it seems", he mumbles as he fixes his collar. "Who? ", I say somehow losing my balance and falling back, "seems you still need some brain washing", I stare at him horrified as he takes my neck, "my poor Hinata your almost there, but not quite yet". I felt tremendous pain as he held my head, felt like I was having screws twisted into my mind it was horrible, I could only think it was mere seconds before I passed out. My nightmare was coming to an end soon but I was unable to tell yet, the only thing I felt was pain.

000 **Kankuro **000

I watch her body stiffen as I inject the medication, "fuck call the other nurses!", I yell as Hanabi runs out of the tent. I hold her down as she begins to yell, "HINATA! ", I yell struggling to pin her as she begins to buckle, "she's never scram! ", one nurse said coming to my aid. And in a second her eyes flu open as she pushed me off her, "lady Hinata", the nurse says trying to calm her, Hinatas eyes dart around the room before landing on me, "where's Sasuke? ", she says calmly my heart explodes.

She leans forward, "I asked you a question", she hisses as she narrows her eyes at me, "we're is my Sasuke", she repeats. "Hinata! ", Hanabi yells entering the tent, "Hanabi who are these people? ", she asks calmly. Hanabi thinks, "Hinata your were attacked and knocked unconscious, and he", she points to me, "he's your fiancé", I swallow hard as she looks over at me. Her eyes cold, I've never seen her eyes so cold even when she was mad they held some warmth, this time they looked completely dead.

Her lip curls into a smile, "is that so? ", she says amused, "that's a funny jokes Hanabi, but you know I'm engaged to Sasuke". I bite my tongue as she sighs, "now we're is he we have to plan a wedding", she moves to get off the bed as Tsunade strikes her in the jaw. Everyone in the room stood shocked that Tsunade came out of nowhere, Hinata hit the bed hard and again she was unconscious.

She pops her fingers, "we're not having non of that here", Tsunade mumbles as I fall to the floor, "I was fucking right". I say punching the floor, "that fucking snake", I growl as I feel tears sting my eyes, "Kankuro", I hear Hanabi whisper as I stare a hole into the floor inches from my face. "Since we now know it's Sasukes doing this, we need to undo it", she says as I compose myself. I stand watching a man with blond hair enter the tent, "you called? ", he says looking around the room, "great we have a case for you", Tsunade says pointing at Hinata.

"She has many thorns around her mind that need to be cleared out", he nods, "it's going to hurt her", he says. "Alot less than the ones that's were put on her in the first place", I say as the man nods, "I need someone to help get her", I step forward."You know you'll have to go against Sasuke", he says, "through her mind, remember we have her body", he looks at me confused.

"He thinks he can win and use her mind as a battle field, I have an antidote that will weaken his attacks on her while I'm in there". The man nods, "roll in another bed this will take a while", a nurse runs from the tent and quickly returns with a bed, "get relaxed this will take some of your energy", he days as I lay on the bed. I sit up looking at Hanabi, "tell my sister I'll be fine and I promise I'll bring yours back", I say winking at her as she blushes and nods.

Just a moment ago I was broken and now I was taped up with new hope to bring her back, "I won't lie to you this is going to hurt like hell", the man says. I nod add he puts a hand on hey head and one on mine, "see you on the other side kiddo", I nod as I close my eyes.

000

I hold my head blinking at the bright light, "they're you are", I look up at the man confused, "come let's go find were she is". He helps me standas we walk, it felt like we weren't moving as we stood in a very white hall, I look around and the white blinds me. I blink a few more times to adjust as I bump into someone small, I look down and stare at the small child, "hello? ", she mumbles a bit confused. I was about to say something as the man stopped me, "we're is she? ", the chid blinks and points down the hall as a door now stands at the end of it.

"It hurts", she whimpers, "I know we're here to help you", he says pating her head, she disappears right infront of us as the man takes my shoulder. "Come, this is were it's going to get crazy", he says as we walk to the door, which opens for us as we near it. We shield our eyes as again were consumed by the light, I feel water beneath me and sure enough we fall into a lake, we emerge coughing and panicking ad we swim to shore. "Fuck that's unpleasant", the man says coughing up more water, we look around, "oh were at Konoha park", he says standing, "we are? ", he nods as he points, "I remember bringing Ino here as a child".

I clap my hands, "I knew you looked familiar", he smiles, "yes I'm her father", I nod as we properly introduce one another. Inoichi looks around making sure no one had noticed there fabulous entrance, "ok let's go find Hinata then", he says walking forward, "we must of been dropped closer to her, we're never dropped far from our target", he explains.

He was right as soon as we cleared the tree line she was there sitting on a bench, she looked stunning her hair flowing in the wind and her pale skin. She was the exact way I had met her, innocent and fucking stunning I had to stop myself from staring to long. Then my heart committed suicide as Sasuke walked to her holding some food, "that's him", Inoichi says as we kneel as to not be seen.

I could see both of them talking as he takes his seat right next to her, she smiles as he stares at her lust in his eyes. She eats next to him as he looks around, I couldn't stand them being so close, he was doing this to her, so he could have her all for himself. Inoichi had to hold me against the ground for what happened next, he grabbed her face and kissed her, of course she freaked out but the fact that he smirked and did it again holding her head do he could kiss her made my skin boil.

"Cool it! ", he warns as he watches Hinata push him off, "Sasuke stop acting weird! Especially when I'm having really weird dreams". We hear her say as Sasuke signs clearly in frustration, "Hinata there just dreams ok, nothing serious! ", he says annoyed. "Can you give me space please! ", she yells running off leaving Sasuke alone, "he's not doing anything", Inoichi says, "the medication is probably beginning to block him out", I say.

He releases me as Sasuke walks the opposite way of Hinata, this was our chance and we took it sprinting the direction she had gone. We find her looking at a pet shop smiling at the playful cat on the other side, "go be casual I think the only way we can do this is by having her fall in love with you", Inoichi explains and I nod. "I did it once I'll do it again" , I fix myself up and give myself a small pep talk before walling out onto the street.

I casually walk to her hands in my pockets and glance at the playful feline at the other side of the glass, "cute little thing". She jumps back holding her chest, "sorry dint mean to scare you there", I say with a smile she stares at me for a while which worries me. "Are you ok? ", she blinks abs nods get head, "sorry you look familiar", she mumbles playing with her jacket zipper. I chuckle, "I'm sorry I get that alot", I say taking the time to scratch my head as she blushes.

She looks back at the cat, "your voice sounds so calm, it makes me feel warm inside", she mumbles reaching for the window. Her hand taps the glass making the kitten jump, "hmm haven't heard that one", I say walking near her, "kan-", she stops holding her head, "are you ok? ", I ask racing for her shoulder. I feel it the pulse of electricity, I could feel Sasuke coming close, "look you should get home", I say moving away from her, "please who are you", she says grabbing my hand.

I turn and smile at her, "that's for you to try to remember Hinata", I say taking the chance to kiss her forehead. I full sprint away from her as Inoichi pushes me forward as he to runs away. He turns grabbing my head and I feel a song pulse as the world around us crumbles, "this is were everything gets serious Kankuro", he says.

We stand in a dark corridor not being able to see if there were wall's or even a floor, "there", Inoichi days pointing to a faint light. We walk towards it when we hear Hinata yelling in pain as we hear whip splashing the air abs over cry. My blood rushed to my head so fast Inoichi could stop me from sprinting forward, my body crashing into the door as my eyes searched for her. My voice gets caught in my throat, "there you are you bastard".

**reviews? **


End file.
